TimeLine Heroes
by Vicious W.W
Summary: Seis años han transcurrido desde la ultima vez que vieron a Link. Ahora, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, Tetra y los demás se embarcan en una aventura en la cual descubrirán los secretos del pasado, presente y futuro de las manos del Héroe del Tiempo.
1. Adios

**Notas: **Esta es una historia ya esta completamente escrita, de hecho, es de ya hace algunos años. Pero para ese momento ni siquiera me planteaba publicarla y nisiquiera sabia que una pagina como esta existía.

Hey! incluso la tengo en ingles! Ja, si que es algo vieja aunque no recuerdo bien cuando fue que la escribí, solo recuerdo que recién terminaba el Wind Waker en la consola de mi hermano, y iba empezando el Phantom Hourglass en mi DS cuando me dije "Y si hago una historia...como una continuación? Vamos...quizás sea divertido!" Que mente, no? y como ha volado el tiempo. La termine mucho después de haber terminado el PH, y es que me había concentrado mucho en ese juego. Pero resultaba que cada vez que iba al medico me aburría, así que llevaba lápiz y una libreta de mi hermano y ahí iba escribiendo.

Cuantos errores le he encontrado. En fin, no os aburro mas (Si es que habéis leído esto, Ja!) y ya vamos a lo principal.

**_Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda No me pertenece, así también como las primeras palabras que se citan. Son propiedad de Nintendo y The Rolling Stones respectivamente._**

* * *

**\\The Time Line Heroes/**

**/\**

**/\ /\**

* * *

**_Capitulo I: Un Prologo de despedida_**

* * *

_Tal vez entonces desaparece y no tendré que afrontar los hechos,_

_No es facil dar la cara cuando todo tu mundo es __**negro**__._

* * *

Link dio un largo suspiro. Los aldeanos se encontraban celebrando un banquete en honor a alguno de los niños de la isla. Si, el chico había alcanzado _esa_ edad.

La edad en la cual los niños de OutSet se vestían con ese ropaje verde, las que solía usar el Héroe del Tiempo. Las usaban solamente por un día por supuesto, pero este día era su gran día, y cada niño que alcanzaba esa edad no podía hacer mas que sentirse feliz y orgulloso de si mismo.

Esa era la misma edad que Link tenia cuando zarpo en su primera aventura, y lo que es mas, ese mismo día fue su cumpleaños. El cumpleaños en el cual un pájaro gigante sobrevolaba OutSet y en su descuido dejo caer a una chica en el pequeño bosque que estaba en una de las montañas. Esa chica era Tetra, quien ahora viajaba sola con sus piratas en busca de un nuevo Hyrule, todavía recordaba cuando de repente ella decidió que no era necesario que Él los acompañara.

Eso le dolio a Link, a pesar de que no sabia que Tetra únicamente buscaba ponerlo fuera de peligro.

El tiempo fue volando, y los días, aburridos. Esta noche no era muy diferente para Link, a pesar de todo el festín. Pero después de una gran aventura tras otra; Link no podía hacer nada por el sentimiento de que algo le faltaba, o... alguien.

Y ver a ese niño vestido de la misma forma en la que Link solía vestirse no era de gran ayuda...

* * *

Link era el mejor, o al menos eso era lo que todos decían sobre él tras haberse conocido su victoria sobre el malvado Ganondorf.

Aunque siempre modesto y noble. Link decidió no tomar el crédito completo por su gran logro, a pesar de que prácticamente hizo todo el trabajo. Decidió darle parte del crédito a Tetra, dado que ella también estaba (O al menos intentando) ayudándo en la batalla. Tetra, por supuesto, tomo reconocimiento por ello, y Link no tuvo ningún desacuerdo con ella. Después de todo ella era su princesa, y no solo por ser la ultima con derecho al trono de Hyrule, si no también... por algo que Link no podía entender, no por ahora.

En fin, Link era un chico valiente para su edad, ya había salvado al mundo y a sus habitantes, y lo que es más, a su hermana. Pero incluso con eso algo le faltaba a Link, y con el tiempo una depresión estaba surgiendo desde su corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Los dias de OutSet eran aburridos, y con Tetra básicamente fuera de su vida, era obvio que alcanzáramos un clímax como este:

_**Isla OutSet**: 4 Meses después de Phantom Hourglass._

Link estaba casi listo! Todas sus cosas ya se encontraban dentro del pequeño bote que iba a utilizar para su viaje, aunque por ciertas razones no se trataba del _Rey de los Leones Rojos. _Se encargo de que cada cosa estuviera segura en su lugar, de tal manera que la única forma en que algo se llegase a perder fuera que Él y el bote se hundiera. Claro, no era como si fuese a dejar que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y Link estaba apunto de partir, con todas sus pertenencias en orden, solo le faltaba a sacar la _Wind Waker_ cuando...

"Link, Chico! Que estas haciendo?"

Él mencionado se volteo para encarar a Orca, el viejo hombre que hace algún tiempo le había enseñado como luchar y a defenderse. Nuestro héroe le tenía mucha estima al viejo hombre.

Link no respondio inmediatamente, estaba un poco sorprendido de que alguien lo hubiera atrapado tan temprano en la mañana, pues la verdad es que quería irse sin llamar la atención; Pero se trataba de Orca, el viejo guerrero, había momentos en que Link se preguntaba si alguna vez dormía...

"Y para qué el bote? No estaras planeando dejarnos, o si?"

Quizás no esperaba que algo como esto ocurriese. Pero Link estaba decidido desde ya hace mucho tiempo, decidido a marcharse. Quizás si sonaba muy determinado, quizás si demostraba que estaba firme en su decisión, quizás así Orca lo dejaría irse tranquilamente.

"Si"

"entonces respondeme, por qué te vas? Cual es la razón por la que quieres irte?" Pero Orca no era del tipo de persona que se conformaban con tan poca cosa.

"Necesito irme porque..." Se retracto un poco "...porque necesito ir en una nueva aventura"

"Una nueva aventura, dices?" La verdad es que ni una sola palabra convenció al viejo hombre "Oh, Chico, Has derrotado a la misma maldad y a todos sus esbirros, que más necesidad tienes tú de aventuras? No crees que has tenido suficiente por una vida?" Dijo Orca, lentamente. Sintiendo que si iba de manera brusca solo iba a empeorar las cosas.

"Quizás sea cierto... pero necesito hacer esto!" sentencio el joven Héroe, incluso cuando sabia que Orca tenia la razón. Si, Link asocio su continua depresión a la falta de acción. Pero lo que hablaba el viejo hombre era cierto y lo seguiría siendo aun si el no lo quisiese, ya que con todos sus enemigos derrotados y con todos sus seres queridos a salvo, Link podía simplemente tirarlo todo por la borda y vivir tranquilamente toda su vida. Pero no podía dejarlo así, No, Y con Tetra explorando nuevas tierras junto con su tripulacion, Link solo podía preguntarse una y otra vez las mismas cosas, y eso era lo que lo perturtaba. 'Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?' 'Porque me dijo que me alejara?' Ella solo se fue sin Él, e incluso cuando aveces regresaba para visitarlo era mas que obvio que las cosas ya no eran iguales para ellos dos.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que Link pensaba todo esto. Esos pensamientos fueron los que lo llevaron a esto; A dejar su hogar, una vez mas, pero esta vez por voluntad propia.

"Salvaste el Gran Oceano! Esa es la cosa mas grande que harás en tu vida! No hay honor mas grande que ese, y tu ya eres un Héroe!" Orca, sin saberlo, estaba tomando la ida de Link por el mal sentido, como pronto se daría cuenta. Él pensaba que Link quería ser mas grande de lo que ya era actualmente. Pero Link solo quería algo que le diera sentido a su vida, y por eso se iba, se iba porque pensaba que encontraría ahí afuera encontraria lo que no pudo encontrar en OutSet.

"Yo no quiero eso! Yo solo... necesito un cambio! mi vida no tiene sentido aquí! Necesito encontrar lo que necesito... Y ahora necesito irme!"

Ahi fue cuando Orca se dio cuenta; Lo que Link sentía no eran ansias de grandeza, era algo que empezó a manifestarse cuando regreso a OutSet. Un vacío, y Link necesitaba llenarlo. Era algo que debió notar inmediatamente, pues era resaltaba muy claro en el chico. 'Tonto Orca!' eso explicaría porque Link se veía cada vez mas y más depresivo con el tiempo. Pero... Incluso con eso, Incluso si Link se sentía de esa manera, había un detalle importante que no había considerado, y no podía dejarlo marchar sin hacerle esa pregunta; Por supuesto, cual sea la respuesta, no era como si pudiese impedir que el chico se marchara. Para Orca, esa era la peor parte.

El sol casi salía, tiempo de correr Link! tienes que irte antes de que todos se levanten y salgan de sus casas.

"Y que hay de tu abuela? y de tu hermana? has pensado en ellos?"

"...!" Link abrió sus ojos como platos, visiblemente sorprendido por lo que Orca acababa de decir. Que podría responder? De verdad, se le había pasado por alto el detalle mas importante, su familia. No había pensado como esto podría afectarlos. Todo este tiempo solo quería irse... pero...quería irse ahora sin saber si su hermana y abuela estarán bien?

Orca noto la falta de confidencia, las dudas que la pregunta le había ocasionado al joven Link. Pero tan pronto como estaba por decir algo nuevamente, Link decidió zarpar.

"Link!"

Link se volteo para ver al hombre viejo, pero esta vez tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. 'En que momento...?'

"Diles que lo lamento mucho! Diles que necesito hacer esto y... y diles que volveré!" Grito, la tristeza en su voz se hizo muy notorio para Orca.

"NO! Link! Vuelve acá y piénsalo otra vez!"

"Lo siento!"

Con todos esos gritos, la gente de la isla se estaba empezando a despertar y poco a poco estaban saliendo de sus casa para averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la playa. No muchos lo entendieron cuando lo vieron a primera vista, Pero lentamente y de a uno se iban dando cuenta que el niño, el Héroe de Los Vientos, uno de ellos, estaba marchándose de la isla. Muchos no tenían problemas con esto, pero al ver al viejo Orca pegando gritos desesperadamente a Link los motivo a hacer lo mismo, pronto casi todos en la isla le pedían a Link que diera media vuelta.

Link por su parte no estaba prestando mucha atención.

Hasta que escucho una voz especifica.

"No! Hermano mayor! No te vayas! Por favor! No te vayas!"

'Aryll!' se volteo para ver a su hermana, Quien estaba parada junto a su abuela y los otros habitantes de la isla, y al igual que ellos, le gritaba para que se diera media vuelta y volviera. Link lloraba, como no podría hacerlo?

Fue entonces cuando se puso de pie, y con ese simple acto los otros cesaron el escandalo. Pero Link no iba a regresar ahora, Él tomo una decisión, y si se quedaba en la isla únicamente se iba a sentir mal consigo mismo. Lo único que deseaba ahora, era que Orca les contara lo que le había dicho.

Y con eso Link saco su batuta, _Wind Waker, _Y haciendo algunos movimientos con sus brazos realizo el _Wind's __Réquiem_, apuntando hacia el norte, con eso los vientos empezaron a empujarlo y a alejarlo de la orilla mas rápido que antes. Los otros habían empezado a gritar otra vez tan pronto había sacado el instrumento, pero eso no detuvo a Link. Nadie podía detenerlo, no ahora.

Link profirió unas ultimas palabras inaudibles. El ya estaba muy lejos como para ser escuchado.

"Link! No! NO! **NO**!" Aryll seguia con sus llantos en vano. Su hermano ya estaba fuera de vista, perdido en el sol que se alzaba para proclamar que ya era de día.

* * *

Eso ocurrió hace casi 6 años, cuando la gente de OutSet tuvieron el "privilegio" de ver por ultima vez al Héroe de los Vientos. Nadie nunca jamas volvió a verlo después de eso, y la mayoría de la gente que alguna vez tuvo el chance de verlo o oír acerca de Él creían que estaba muerto.

esto era un pensamiento normal, Link había desaparecido del mundo.

Tetra había llegado nuevamente a OutSet casi una semana después de su ida, y la verdad era que ella no estaba preocupada sobre el paradero de Link. Para los otros esto se debía a que ella no se interesaba por el bienestar del chico. Pero secretamente era debido a que Tetra confiaba en que nada podría pasarle al joven héroe.

Así que cuando volvió a zarpar al mar les dijo a los aldeanos que no se preocuparan por Link, dado que el era muy fuerte como para cuidarse solo. Esto alivio a muchos, pero especialmente a la familia del chico; Así que Aryll le pidió a Tetra que, si alguna vez se lo encontrara, lo hiciera volver a la isla.

Tetra tan solo sonrío, una señal para ella y los otros piratas. Una promesa.

Pero los meses empezaron a pasar lentamente, Y para cuando ellos por fin se dieron cuenta ya había transcurrido un año.

Fue entonces cuando Tetra empezó a preocuparse por Link, así que, sin contarle a los demás, dirigió el barco a islas especificas con la esperanza de encontrarlo, bajo la excusa de que buscaba viejos tesoros en un mapa que tenia. Le creyeron sin duda ni esfuerzo. Pero a pesar de todo su afan estaban siendo infructíferos, y el flujo del tiempo no esperaba a nadie, los días siguieron pasando.

Los rumores acerca de su muerte también fueron incrementando.

"Un tornado!" Muchos decían "Un tornado debió atraparlo, su bote no pudo aguantarlo! seguro que se habrá ahogado después de eso"

"Los tiburones, seguro que fue comido por los tiburones!" Muchos mas decían.

"Quizás fueron piratas! Seguro que fue asesinado por piratas" Pero esta era la versión mas acertada. Aunque para Tetra, ninguna de esas historias le hacían sentido ni gracia al igual que a los otros miembros de su tripulación. Para Link era imposible morir por alguna de esas cosas, su habilidad con la espada era insuperable, los tiburones le temían, y poseía el poder de controlar los tornados. Era impensable.

Link era **mucho** más fuerte que cualquiera de esas cosas.

Pero los años pasaban, y no había noticias de Él. Estábamos en el punto en que su propia tripulación había aceptado el cruel destino de su amigo y lo habían dado por muerto._ "Como si me importara"_ Había dicho Tetra. Pero la verdad era que que estaba tan preocupada por su amigo que a veces le costaba ocultarlo, ya hacia tiempo que saltaba en interés ante la pequeña insinuación de su nombre. Incluso había empezado a navegar por su cuenta con un pequeño bote, creyendo que los demás tan solo la atrasaban; Pero nunca encontró nada acerca de Él, ni un breve indicio de su paradero. Nadie lo había visto, y el héroe de los Vientos se volvió una leyenda.

Y eso nos trae hasta aquí.

_**OutSet Island**: 6 años después de la desaparición de Link_

El barco Desembarco en la playa, y Tetra fue la primera en poner un pie sobre la tierra.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo" Dijo "Vamos chicos! Hora de hacerle una visita a Aryll!" y con eso dirigió a sus amigos, mientras eran bienvenidos por los aldeanos, a la casa donde Aryll y la abuela vivían, y hace algún tiempo, Link.

"Ya llegamos señorita Aryll!" Dijo Nikko, con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

"Sal del camino!" y esa fue Tetra quitando de el medio al joven con un golpe, estrellandolo en el suelo.

"Ah! Tetra! Gonzo! Todos están aquí!" Fue Aryll quien les daba la bienvenido. Aunque no se dio cuenta de Nikko, adolorado por el mas reciente golpe recibido por parte de la capitana.

"Ah! es Tetra acaso a quien estoy escuchando?" Esa era la abuela, quien salía de la cocina, visiblemente algo cansada aunque igualmente los saludo a todos con animo.

"Como han estado?"

"Estamos bien, aunque los tornados han estado apareciendo mas seguidamente cerca de la isla" Hablo la Abuela, visiblemente algo preocupada por el asunto.

"Es cierto, pero de seguro no es nada de que preocuparse" Dijo Aryll "Esto, tetra... De casualidad h-" Pero antes de terminar su pregunta, Tetra la interrumpió "No, no lo he visto. De verdad lo lamento Aryll..."

"Oh... Bueno, no es una gran sorpresa" Ella respondio, en su voz se notaba la tristeza que la respuesta le había ocasionado, a pesar de no reflejarlo en su rostro, Aryll seguía sonriendo.

La Abuela no comentaba nada sobre el asunto, lo cual era raro en ella. Usualmente era la primera en animar la situación.

"Pero no te pongas triste, Aryll... O es que crees todos esos falsos rumores? Link no esta muerto!"

"Pero es que no lo he visto desde hace años! ya no se en que debería creer..."

"Bueno..." La abuela decidió meterse en la conversación "Porque no nos sentamos y comemos algo? Deben estar cansados por el viaje hacia acá"

Y el estomago de Nikko asintió, causando que todos se rieran, levantando el animo de los presentes, ya se estaban sentando en la pequeña mesa de la casa cuando de repente un niño entro corriendo a la casa.

"Aryll! Abuela! un mensajero de la Isla del Dragón quiere verles!"

"Porque razón, querido?"

"Él no me dijo, quiere hablarles primero"

Y con eso, empezaron a levantarse uno por uno para salir de la casa, algunos mas hambrientos que interesados e igualmente algo fastidiados. Cuando por fin estaban todos afuera, Lograron ver a Quill, quien estaba parado en la playa esperándoles, así que se dirigieron hacia él.

"Buenos dias" Saludo, siendo amable, aunque tenia sus brazos cruzados como siempre, eso mas la mirada intimidante que poseía realmente mataban cualquier signo de amabilidad de su parte.

"Hola querido, que es lo que quieres decirnos?" Devolvió el saludo la Abuela

"Y por favor apresurate! estábamos apunto de almorzar!" dijo Nikko, casi gritando. Y casi todos los piratas estuvieron deacuerdo con lo que dijo, excepto por tetra, lo cual hizo que Gonzo tampoco mostrara su aprobación, a pesar de que también estaba hambriento.

"tengo una importante noticia que contarles"

"De que se trata?" dijo tetra.

Pero Quill no le respondio inmediatamente, Tan solo se acababa de dar cuenta quienes eran los piratas que acompañaban a Aryll y su Abuela. Aunque estaba justificado, con los años Tetra se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa y era mucho mas alta, vestía algo diferente pero conservando el estilo. Pero la razón por la cual se le hizo difícil reconocerla era el hecho de que ahora llevaba su cabello largo y suelto, dejándolo caer por su espalda. Le costaba un poco creer que ella era la misma niña pirata busca problemas de antaño.

"Que es lo que nos quieres decir?" exigió Aryll, quien había comenzados ganar mas interés (Y los piratas a perderlo)

"No creo que sea bueno que _Ellos _escuchen lo que voy a decir" Sentencio.

"Que!? acaso buscas pelea pájaro!?"

"Primero, soy un Rito..."

"Querido" Le hablaba la Abuela apaciblemente "Lo que sea que vayas a decir, puedes decírselos a ellos también, confiamos en esta gente, así que no hay razón por la cual preocuparse"

Y todos ellos concentraron su mirada en Quill. se resistió un poco, aun pensando que era una mala idea, pero también tomando en cuenta el papel que Tetra tomo a la hora de derrotar a Ganondorf (Aunque claro, no conocía todos los detalles). Era verdad, A pesar de ser una pirata... seguia siendo una buena persona; Ella misma lo había demostrado varias veces.

Con un suspiro final, Quill por fin lo dijo.

"He visto a Link"


	2. Nos vemos en Forest Haven

**_Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda No me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo._**

* * *

**\\The Time Line Heroes/**

**/\**

**/\ /\**

* * *

**_Capitulo II: Persistente_**

* * *

_No soy conocer de secretos_

_tampoco tengo coraje_

_soy patetico._

_Pero te juro que te seguiré, aun a las colinas en donde yace la entrada al infierno;_

_Te sere Leal, aun hasta el final._

_Porque no hay persona a la cual me haya sentido tan apegada, y no es una deuda; Y no crea que busco grandezas,_

_Porque si buscara tales cosas no estaría aquí arrodillado ante ti, en esta tierra negra y muerta._

_Lo que me impulsa es la sensación de que si no te acompaño ahora, no habrá una __próxima vez._

**M**

* * *

"He visto a Link"

Y con esas simples palabras Quill logro poner en shock a la audiencia. Incluso algunos aldeanos, que de casualidad pasaban por ahí y lograron escuchar a Quill, se sorprendieron ante la noticia; De hecho, muchos olvidaban las labores que estaban realizando y se acercaban para poder escuchar mejor a Quill, el rumor ya se empezaba a extender por la isla para cuando Tetra volvió a hablar, rompiendo el silencio.

"D-De verdad has visto a Link!? No nos estas jo-"

"Si" Quill la interrumpió, afirmando sus palabras.

Y añadió "No los estoy engañando, ni nada parecido. Puedo jurarlo si te parece bien"

"Has visto a mi hermano!" Grito Aryll, por fin reaccionando ante las palabras del Rito "Donde!?" Demando, sorprendiendo a algunos y terminando de espabilar a otros.

Sus gritos eran de hecho muy comprensible; Que otra cosa podías hacer si de repente te dijeran que tu hermano, a quien creías muerto hace seis años - mutilado por piratas o tiburones, a lo mejor solo tragado por un tornado - Estaba vivo. Ademas, la posibilidad de saber su paradero era algo que a Aryll le resultaba invaluable en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Extrañaba a su hermano, como cualquier otra persona extrañaría a un familiar. Nadie se molesto por el tono exigente que había utilizado, si no mas bien estuvieron deacuerdo con ella y dirigieron sus miradas a Quill en busca de una respuesta ante la interrogante.

"Quizás será mejor que se calmen" espeto "Lo he visto, en Forest Haven, Pero me temo que Él ya no se encuentra en ese sitio" aclaro. Y tras un murmuro de Tetra, que Quill interpreto como un insulto, todos los que rodeaban a Quill de repente se deprimieron. Sin contar a los piratas y a la familia del chico, los aldeanos empezaron a regresar a sus quehaceres y a continuar con su rutina, habían algunos mas decepcionados que otros.

Link era muy querido en esa Isla.

Tetra estaba molesta. En su mente jugaba con la idea de golpear al hombre pájaro y luego usarlo como munición de cañón, y esto era muy notable para la tripulación de la muchacha. Ellos también se sintieron deprimidos por la noticia, aun que en menor manera: Le habían dado por muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y la hermana del chico no estaba mejor, tenia muchas ganas de dejarse caer al suelo y llorar.

"Maldito pájaro! Vienes a hacernos perder el tiempo!" Grito Tetra, quien no podía contenerse mas, y dispuesta a hacer realidad su fantasía saco su daga de toda la vida. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Quill, pero se dio cuenta de que por mucho que moviera sus pies no lograba acercarse. "Hey! Que pasa...Gonzo? Sueltame!"

El susodicho pirata le había agarrado por los brazos antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

"Estoy seguro, Señorita, que no has entendido la importancia de la notica" Le reclamo Quill, quien empezaba a recibir miradas de parte de los otros piratas, quienes trataban de decirle mediante gestos que se 'callara!'. El hombre no prestaba atención, no porque no les entendiese, si no mas bien porque la pirata y, para su desconocimiento, princesa de Hyrule en realidad no le intimidaba. Su respuesta logro hacer que Tetra se calmara por unos segundos, solo para enfurecerla mas.

"Me estas llamando estúpida!? espera a que te agarre y veras quien es el idiota aquí!" Gritaba. Y Gonzo se preguntaba cuanto mas iba a aguantar antes de que se soltara y matara al pobre hombre.

"Me temo, querida Tetra, que tiene razón" dijo la Abuela, intentando tranquilizarla.

"...Que?" Tetra se extraño, y de un momento a otro dejo de dar patadas y brincos para que Gonzo la soltara. Sin embargo, el pirata prefirió no arriesgarse y aun la mantenía sujeta.

"De que hablas Abuela?" Pregunto Aryll, curiosa y recobrando un poco la postura.

"De hecho. Nadie lo esta entendiendo... Quill nos ha dicho que ha visto a Link. Tan obvio como es eso; Quizás no sepa donde esta pero... esta vivo, cierto?"

"En efecto" Reafirmo el mencionado Rito.

Y como un balde de agua fría, así se sintieron al no darse cuenta de la obviedad del mensaje inicial. La tripulación se sintió estúpida, a la par que Aryll obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que se formulaba todas las noches y mañanas. Sintieron un creciente alivio dentro de si, pues el chico estaba vivo y tenían a alguien que pudiera confirmarlo. Era una breve felicidad que desaparecería pronto, pero al fin y al acabo, algo bueno para ellos.

La abuela permaneció calmada, con una pequeña sonrisa. Quill lo noto, y cerrando brevemente los ojos se imaginaba todo el daño que la falta de Link les hacia.

Tetra parecia igual. Ella era la única (quizás junto a la Abuela) que nunca dio a Link por muerto, así que la noticia no cambiaba mucho su punto de vista. Pero lo cierto era que estaba algo aliviada al oír de otra persona esas palabras "_Esta vivo... nada mas me importa, salvo..._"

"Que tal si nos cuentas lo que paso exactamente?" Dijo la chica, casi demandando.

"Ah, es verdad. Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes quieren oír la historia" Asintieron. "Bueno, es algo corta, pero fiable"

"Como ya os lo había dicho, fue en Forest Haven. Resulta que tenia unas entregas que realizar allá..."

* * *

_**Forest Haven: Hace 2 dias...**_

"Muchas gracias! Estaba esperando estas cartas de mis hermanos! Gracias señor pájaro"

"De nada, Makar. Pero soy un Rito..."

Makar miro a Quill de manera extraña, no entendiendo lo que quiso decir con eso. Pues si bien es cierto que había otras formas de llamar a la raza del hombre, el joven hijo del bosque no conocía la forma propia y adecuada, mas allá de cualquier apodo a la especie "Claro..." Respondio el Korok, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Quill asintió y se despidió del niño, tras lo cual se puso a revisar su lista.

Makar, por su parte, se adentro al bosque para encontrarse con el Gran Arbol Deku, y juntos empezaron a leer las cartas que provenían de los otros Koroks. Al parecer, habían completado el trabajo de dispersar las semillas en las islas del gran mar, y ya estaban regresando. Hacían esta labor cada año de manera consecutiva, y poco a poco las islas del Gran Mar se iban llenando de bosques, y por efecto secundario, extendiendo los terrenos de la susodichas. Makar de vez en cuando regresaba al templo del viento, a pesar de que Ganondorf ya no existía en su mundo; Pero siempre regresaba a su hogar para el final de la germinación anual, para así poder estar con sus Hermanos. El Arbol Deku no podía estar mas orgulloso de ellos.

Quill se sentó sobre un árbol, y sacando un pequeño papel desde su bolsa de viaje comenzó a leer cuidadosamente su contenido. Como cualquier cartero, Quill poseía una lista de recados a realizar, y ya habiendo tachado el nombre del pequeño Korok, se dispuso a leer a revisar quien faltaba de la lista. Quill hallo sorprendente el hecho de haber terminado - No porque nunca lo hiciera, si no mas bien porque usualmente acababa mas tarde. No es como si fuera algo malo, pero el Rito tenia un horario muy estricto...

Y no sabia que hacer ahora. Para Quill, la palabra_ tiempo libre_ se le hacia muy extraña.

'_Supongo que un vuelo alrededor de la isla me sentara bien' _pensó '_La verdad es que no vengo aquí muy a menudo, Y siempre me ha agradado el ambiente tan tranquilo de este lugar_'.

Sin mas, Quill despego. Lo mejor para el era volar; La sensación de libertad se le hacia tan agradable, y mientras mas alto mejor. En ocasiones se imaginaba la vida sin este "don"-como acostumbraba definirlo- y se daba cuenta de lo muy diferente y triste que seria para Él. Quizás por eso había elegido ser cartero, pues deseaba poder volar incluso en su trabajo. No por eso era menos serio en cuanto a sus responsabilidades, ni menos atento.

Quill se encontraba muy alto. Se había olvidado por completo de la razón por la cual alzo sus alas, y ahora se encontraba contemplando las nubes. Se dejo caer un poco para poder ver mejor lo que ocurría en la isla, sin esperar ninguna sorpresa.

Analizo el lugar y noto sección del lugar que no había visto, principalmente porque se encontraba justamente detrás del bosque, tapando todo posible contacto visual con lo que parecía otro bosque aparte, aunque mas pequeño y fino.

Había un saliente con una entrada, pero mas de eso no pudo ver ya que sus ojos alertaron una figura extraña.

Y familiar.

En el saliente había un hombre de pie, observando la isla principal de Forest Haven. Era alto, pero Quill estaba muy lejos para vislumbrarlo bien. No era así con sus ropas, que a pesar de la extraña capa que ahora usaba y que no distinguía bien los detalles, seguían siendo demasiado familiares para el Rito, y solo había una persona que vestía totalmente de verde, sin olvidar el extraño gorro.

"Link!?" Exclamo, y Se lanzo en picada hacia el joven.

Él, por su parte, no podía escucharlo. Ni se había dado cuenta del sujeto que se iba acercando rápidamente. Link siguió mirando Forest Haven de manera calmada y apacible, aunque serio, como si estuviese consciente de lo que había ahí pero sin querer acercarse. Quill maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, se había elevado demasiado y ahora se encontraba muy lejos del chico. No sabia porque tenia el sentimiento de que debía acercarse, y rápido.

Quizás haya sido por la distancia, o puede ser que ya la tenia en la mano, pero Quill no pudo notar el extraño objeto azul que tenia Link en la mano sino hasta ahora. Se estaba acercando muy velozmente, le alcanzaría en poco menos de dos minutos, calculo. Pero el sentimiento de tardanza y lentitud no desaparecía. Grito su nombre otra vez, pero nuevamente no le oyó. La ansiedad por tomar de los hombros al muchacho y empezar a bombardearlo con preguntas lo tenia casi al colapso.

Por su parte, el Héroe inadvertido suspiro con cansancio y procedió a mirar el extraño objeto que Quill había notado segundos antes. Entonces procedió a colocarlo en su boca y a soplar. Y ahí fue cuando el Rito noto que era un instrumento musical, aunque no lo reconocía bien por la distancia. El sonido que produjo hizo que Quill se detuviese en el aire, le resultaba extravagante y a la vez conocida. Pronto se lamentaría por haberse detenido, pues tan pronto como la canción acabo una extraña luz celeste empezó a brillar desde los pies del joven, y el mismo parecía estar desvaneciendo en el aire. Quill se alarmo aun mas, si es que eso era posible, y empezó a ir todavía mas rápido hacia el chico, mientras maldecía y gritaba su nombre.

"**LINK!**" repetia entre maldiciones; Pero nada pudo evitar que el joven desapareciera, ya para cuando había llegado, Él ya no estaba.

Aunque creyó, en un ultimo instante, que el chico había volteado hacia su dirección. Quizás si logro escucharlo después de todo...

* * *

"Desaparecer? Estas hablando enserio?" Profirió Gonzo, visiblemente escéptico ante el relato.

"Me crees un mentiroso?"

"No es que te conozcamos bien" Dijo Senza, seguido de Zuko y Mako, quienes asistían en respaldo. Niko se encontraba confundido, y Nudge estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Como es posible que mi hermano tenga esa clase de poder?" Dijo Aryll, quien no dejaba de mirar a Quill en busca de una respuesta. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros "Como pretendes que yo sepa?"

"Ademas" Comentaba Mako "No veo en donde en caja la cancioncita esa"

"Si!" Afirmo Gonzo "Que tiene eso que ver? si nos hubieses dicho que simplemente desapareció de un momento a otro hubiese sido mas creíble"

"Y sin embargo; El mero hecho de mencionar un detalle tan poco creíble debería darle mas crédito a mis historia. Porque habría de decirles semejante disparate entonces?" Espeto de manera ruda. La conversación le estaba empezando a cansar.

"Aunque" y añadió "A mi también se me hizo difícil asimilarlo en el momento. Pero mira que entonces recordé que Link puede controlar los vientos a _voluntad_" Eso les cayo como balde de agua fría a los piratas y a Aryll "No debería de sorprenderles tanto mi historia si tomamos en cuenta eso..." y tenia razón, con el tiempo este mundo les había demostrado que las cosas podían tener mucho sentido y a la vez carecer de ello.

Tetra estaba deacuerdo con Quill. La verdad era que después de las múltiples aventuras que había vivido junto al chico, hace ya tantos años (Y que sin embargo recordaba perfectamente), no había cosa que Link pudiese hacer que la sorprendiera, sin importar lo absurdo que podía parecer. Por su lado la Abuela había estado escuchando todo atentamente, sin mostrar signos de aprobación o negación. Simplemente escuchaba.

Tetra sonrío "Bien" profirió con firmeza y tras lo cual se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a caminar hacia su barco. Los piratas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en seco, se volteo hacia ellos "Y bien? **MUEVANSE!**"

"Señorita Tetra!? No me diga que usted..." Pero Mako no pudo terminar su oración, ya que Quill le interrumpió rápidamente.

"Vas a ir? Ya te lo he dicho...Él ya no esta ahí" Sentencio.

Pero Tetra volvió a sonreír ante sus palabras "Y que? Eso no significa que no pueda ir allá y echar un vistazo. Es la primera vez que se le ve a Link en seis años!" Espeto, como si estuviese indignada "Si voy y encuentro algo, una mínima pista que diga que era lo que hacia Link allí... sé que podría encontrarlo. No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad! Y ademas tu también quieres encontrarlo, no?"

"Todos queremos" Dijo Quill. Y pronto todos asintieron junto a él "Pero a lo que tu te refieres es que vaya contigo, cierto?" Y esto impresiono a los piratas y a la familia, aunque la Abuela no lo demostró tanto.

"No voy a detenerte si quieres"

"Bien" Dijo, y Quill le siguió el paso a Tetra.

"P-Pero Capitana! De verdad vamos a ir allá únicamente por lo que este pájaro dijo?" exclamo Gonzo; Quill le dirigió una mirada asesina ante el comentario, y Tetra, quien estaba a punto de subir a la nave, se detuvo para mirar a Gonzo y a los piratas "Es lo que piensan todos?"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. "Yo no" Dijo Niko. Golpe. Asintió también.

"Digo...No me parece muy confiable"

"Pues a mi me parece" Le contesto Tetra. Y nuevamente los piratas se preguntaban si habían oído bien. Gonzo estaba a punto de reclamar, pero el solo intento de hacerlo basto para colmar la paciencia de Tetra. "**Basta ya**! Cierren la boca y al maldito barco de una vez!"

"S-si!" Y todos los piratas fueron corriendo a la nave.

"Vayan preparando todo! Salimos en cuanto podamos!" Les grito. "Mmm... Tenemos suerte. El viento esta a nuestro favor" Murmuro, aunque Quill igual pudo oírla y asintió ante aquello. Los dos compartieron una mirada, recordando algo. Dirigieron sus miradas a la familia, a quienes habían olvidado momentáneamente y procedieron a despedirse de ellos. La Abuela solo les deseo suerte en su búsqueda. Pero Aryll se resistía en emitir palabras "Ocurre algo?" Pregunto La pirata, extrañada por la actitud reservada que mostraba su amiga. Por su parte, Quill ya lo venia venir...

"Tetra!" Exclamo con decisión "Quiero ir con ustedes!"

"Y-Y una mierda!" fue la rápida reacción de la aludida. Matando de repente

"Tengo derecho! Es mi hermano! No puedes negarme esto!"

"Es peligroso!" Exclamo Tetra "Nos podríamos matar! De aquí a la otra isla podríamos encontrarnos con Hylia sabe que cosas!"

"Entonces no te preocupes! Lo que me pase será mi responsabilidad!"

Tetra suspiro, con lo poco que llevaban argumentando y ya se sentía cansada. En parte porque sabia que cuando Aryll se proponía hacer algo, era porque seria capaz de seguir adelante hasta que la complacieran. Si, era un complejo de niña mimada, aunque nunca solamente lo usara para casos similares. Y no era que ocurriesen muy seguidos. Ya hacia mucho que Tetra veía a Aryll como su hermana menor, y la simple idea de ponerle en peligro le aterraba bastante. Así que se acerco a Aryll e hizo algo que en un tiempo atrás todos sus conocidos definirían de insólito.

Tetra abrazo a Aryll. De manera gentil y cariñosa. A pesar de que los años habían hecho que ambas niñas dieran un salto en cuanto a estatura Tetra seguía calzando una cabeza mas que la isleña; Así que no le costo mucho recostar su frente en sus hombro derecho mientras le hablaba. Algunos piratas se sobresaltaron, pero solo fue por momentos antes de retomar sus labores; Tanto ellos como la Abuela comprendían cuanto había llegado a querer a Aryll. Quill estaba impresionado por la reacción de la pirata, a quien siempre había considerado grosera y egoísta.

"Como puedes pedirme eso?" Pregunto la pirata "Como puedes? Incluso cuando no tengo que preocuparme por ti, lo hago. Al igual que sigo preocupada por tu hermano, Aryll. Eres importante para mi, y no voy a arriesgarme a ponerte en un riesgo innecesario, no. Entiendo lo mucho que lo quieres pero..." Hizo una pausa y pensó un poco lo que iba a decir "... No quiero darte falsas esperanzas y causarte una mayor decepción si al final no encontramos nada"

Miro a Aryll a los ojos, quien estaba atónita por lo que Tetra decía "Me importas mucho; Y por eso no iras con nosotros, lo siento" Se deshizo del abrazo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente al barco.

"P-pero..." Iba a comenzar a protestar, y quería llorar. Nunca antes Tetra se había abierto tanto a ella, o a cualquier otra persona, aunque ella no lo supiese.

"La escuchaste. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí" Empezó Quill.

"Porque no puedo ir? Mi hermano era mucho menor que yo cuando salió por primera vez de la isla!"

"Es verdad. Y si mal no lo recuerdo, fue para rescatarte. Pero te estas olvidando de un pequeño punto; Algo que incluso yo no tome en cuenta en su momento: Tu hermano se expuso de continuo a innumerables peligros, y pudo haber **muerto** en cada ocasión! coloque a Link en una posición en la cual ningún muchacho debería estar, no, ni siquiera un adulto. Lo lamento, pero no volveré a hacerlo" Dijo, aunque en su mente sus palabras continuaron. Lo cierto era que Quill se culpaba en parte por la perdida de Link. En su mente jugaba con la idea de lo que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera impulsado al chico a zarpar al mar por primera vez.

"Ademas" Añadió, para animar el ambiente. Mas por Él que por la niña "Tan solo ir con ellos ya es peligro"

"Que dices, pájaro!?" Tetra lo había escuchado.

"Me has escuchado, _Pirata_, o quieres que lo repita?"

"De verdad tienes un deseo suicida..." Fue lo único que respondio Tetra antes de subir al Barco. Fue seguida por Quill.

Aryll se quedo de pie en la arena, al lado de su Abuela. Observaba tranquilamente, y enojada, como hacían los últimos preparativos para entrar a mar abierto.

"Hacia Forest Haven!" Exclamo con ansias la capitana. '_Link... Tan solo __espérame_'

Por su parte, Aryll estaba molesta"Es injusto" Sollozaba; Los piratas ya casi estaban listos para partir. Tetra y Quill discutían por lo que el Rito había dicho con anterioridad. Se podía escuchar los gritos provenientes de Tetra, usualmente insultos al Hombre y a su deseo de morir, los cuales Quill por su parte contestaba de lo mas serenamente.

"De verdad quieres ir, cariño?" Le pregunto su Abuela, quien no había proferido palabras desde que Quill relató su encuentro con Link

"Si! Si quiero... Pero Tetra no va a dejarme"

"La verdad es, querida, que yo tampoco deseo que te vayas" Hablo su Abuela. Aryll se impresiono por unos momentos, pero luego tomo la razón en el asunto. Por su puesto que su Abuela tampoco quería que se fuera! "Sin embargo... si de verdad es algo que quieres hacer entonces yo no soy quien para decirte que no" Y estas palabras impresionaron aun mas a Aryll, cuya reacción inmediata fue abrazar a su abuela.

"Oh, Abuela! Gracias!"

"Solo prométeme que volveras, y con eso estaré tranquila hasta tu regreso"

"Te lo prometo" Dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Aunque aun no veo como Tetra me dejara ir con ellos"

"Yo podría ayudarles con eso" Dijo Niko, apareciendo de la nada. Asustando a las dos, aunque sus reacciones fueron totalmente diferentes. La Abuela solo se asusto, al igual que Aryll, aunque esta por instinto empezo a bofetear a Niko varias veces, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

"Lo siento!" Se disculpaba repetidas veces. Aunque el pirata apenas era capaz de negar con la cabeza.

"N-no lo hagas! Ha sido mi culpa por aparecer de repente!" Dijo, intentando detener los lamentos de la chica.

"E-Esta bien..." Y se detuvo para cambiar su semblante al de uno mas serio, mientras que el chico seguía sobando sus mejillas, rojas mas bien por los golpes que por otra cosa. "Dime, a que te refieres con eso de ayudarme?" Pregunto con decisión.

"Ah! Si, Si! Yo sé una forma en la cual puedas ir con nosotros, aunque... Bueno."

"Bueno?"

"Digamos que seras un invitado_ no deseado_?"

"Un polizonte"

"Exacto" Dijo, rascando su cuello "Pero es la única forma que hay! Y si las cosas salen como lo tengo planeado, al final la señorita Tetra te dejara ir con nosotros!"

"Me has dejado algo confunda" Admitió Aryll "Cual es tu plan?"

"Es bastante simple, la verdad..." Dijo algo avergonzado "Recuerdas ese barco que Swabbie solía usar?"

"El rojo?"

"Si, lo llamaba El Rey de los_ nosequecosa_" Menciono, sin poder recordar bien el nombre del bote "En fin, debes saber que Él nos lo dejo a nosotros" Aryll se impresiono con esto "Cuando la señorita Tetra le dijo que ya no podía viajar con nosotros, Swabbie se desanimo y se dirigió al bote. No lo volvimos a ver durante 3 días. Para ese entonces ya estábamos cerca de esta isla"

"Teníamos la esperanza de que Él andará por aquí, y así fue. Nos intercepto justo antes de que pudiésemos tocar puerto. Se le veía mas animado. Nos obsequio el bote para nuestra gran sorpresa. Al principio la Capitana se negaba pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo; nos despedimos y esa fue la ultima vez que le vimos" Aryll estaba prestando atención a lo que Niko le contaba; Link jamas le había contado lo que ocurrió con su bote, y ella simplemente lo dio por hundido en alguna parte del Gran Mar.

"Lo usamos por un tiempo, para explorar y esas cosas. Pero hace tres años que ya no lo hacemos. Lo dejamos amarrado con el resto de los bote"

"Porque?"

"Bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Link, la capitana decidió dejarlo como un recuerdo..." se notaba la tristeza en la voz de Niko.

"Ya veo. Pero que tiene que ver el bote de Link en todo esto?"

"Mucho! Veras, como ya ni lo tocamos ningún miembro de la tripulación se acerca a ver como esta el bote! Solo la capitana lo hace, y en muy raras ocasiones. Esta tapado con una manta, así que simplemente te escondes en él hasta que estemos muy lejos en alta mar!" Decía con orgullo. "Pero me descubrirán tarde o temprano! No puedo estar todo el tiempo ahí!" Protestaba Aryll.

"Si, es verdad. Pero solo estarás el tiempo necesario, para cuando la capitana se de cuenta de tu presencia entonces ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí! La señorita Tetra no querrá perder mas tiempo, y te dejara venir con nosotros"

"De muy mala gana" Añadió Aryll "Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora"

Niko rio "Pero vendras! no es así? Entonces, hacemos esto o no?"

Pero antes de que Aryll pudiera responderle. Tetra se asomo por el barco y señalo a Niko "Que demonios haces ahí, Niko? Te vamos a dejar si no vienes de una vez!" Y con eso se volvió sobre sus pasos. Niko podría contar sus segundos de vida restantes si no se movía. Así que sin pensarlo salió corriendo al barco.

"Espera!" Le grito Aryll, y Niko se detuvo enseguida, aunque quería seguir corriendo a la nave "Yo voy!" Dijo Aryll, y se volteo para encarar a su Abuela.

"Esta es otra promesa Abuela: Voy a volver con Link!" y le sonrío. Su Abuela por un momento vio el reflejo de su nieto en Aryll, Ella había llegado a parecerse mucho a Él. Le sonrío y asintió, ahora mas relajada que antes.

"No olvides lo que te he dicho, hija"

"No lo haré, Abuela. Te extrañare"

"Y yo a ti"

Y después de eso Aryll siguió a Niko, quien la guío y la escondió con precaución en el Cascaron Rojo, como también llamaban al bote del chico.

* * *

Y eso hace tres horas, ya se encontraban algo lejos de la costa de OutSet, pero la silueta de la isla todavía era visible a la distancia. Niko no paraba de chequear cada tres minutos el bote de LInk, en donde Aryll todavía estaba escondida y, ahora, hambrienta. En realidad, todos lo estaban, aunque Tetra especialmente no lo demostraba (Tampoco Quill). La pronta salida de la isla habían hecho que se saltaran el increíble almuerzo que había preparado la Abuela de Aryll, y ahora estaban pagando por ello.

Nudge suspiro "Que hambre tengo! por qué teníamos que partir tan rápido?"

"Toda esa comida... desperdiciada!" dijo Senza, casi al borde del llanto.

"Por cierto, al final no supimos que era lo que nos había preparado exactamente"

"Paella" Le contesto Zuko, quien observaba desde arriba de la torre, en el mástil principal del barco.

"Paella!"

"Paella?"

"Si, Paella" Le dijo Senza "Que comida tan exquisita! nunca antes la habías probado?"

"No. La verdad es que es la primera vez que oigo de ella" Contesto Nudge. Y Senza se indigno, estaba a punto de describir lo suculento que le parecía dicha comida, lo especial de ella, e incluso su origen en el mundo. Le iba a dar toda una clase culinaria, pero el tiempo se les había agotado.

"Hey, Dejen de holgazanear!"

"CAPITANA!" Gritaron los dos ante la sorpresa, Tetra los había pillado sin hacer nada. "Nosotros..."

"No quiero excusas, **VUELVAN A TRABAJAR!**"

Nudge y Senza salieron corriendo, espantados, y retomaron sus labores. las cuales consistían en el mantenimiento de la nave, es decir, limpieza. No era que les agradaba mucho la tarea, pero podrían estar peor, o eso era lo que siempre se repetían. Tetra suspiro, ya era la segunda vez en el trayecto que los atrapaba descansando, y no era que a ella le molestara mucho. Cierto, Tetra podría dejar que su tripulación descansara por unos minutos, el problema radicaba cuando esos minutos se convertían en horas, como era el caso; Y de lo único que hablaban era de cuanta hambre tenia, y eso la molestaba bastante.

Y el viaje a Forest Haven solía durar 2 dias, como mínimo...

"Qué fastidio" Profirió Tetra con voz cansada. La sensación de hambre ya le estaba empezando a afectar también.

"Creo que seria mejor si fueras mas amable con ellos" Dijo Quill, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

Tetra le dirigió una mirada, extrañada por las palabras del Rito. Quill había estado ayudando en el barco como los otros; y a diferencia de ellos, Había terminado sus tareas con mucha rapidez y ahora se encontraba esperando nuevas asignaciones. En un principio TEtra no vio necesario incluir a Quill en su agenda de "Cosas que la tripulación debe hacer". pero tras las continuas peticiones por parte del hombre, no le dio mas remedio que asignarle algunos trabajos de limpieza. No era como si la estuviese molestando, y la verdad es que fue de gran ayuda. Era solo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Sin mencionar que las tareas que Quill realizo fueron las que algún tiempo atrás Link estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

"Lo que tu digas" Le contesto, después de unos momentos "Eh, Quill... de casualidad sabes cocinar?"

Ahora era Quill quien la miraba extrañado.

"Bueno, si...Espera! No me digas que-"

"No eras tu, tan solo hace un momento, quien decía que debería ser mas amable?" LE corto "Bueno, lo estoy siendo. La cocina esta abajo a la derecha, y date prisa. Deben estar hambrientos" Y le sonrío con descaro. Dentro de sí, Tetra estaba disfrutando mucho con la situación.

"...Vale, lo que tu digas" Fue lo único que dijo el Rito. Él no tenia ningún problema con la idea de ayudar a los piratas en su travesía. Pero jamas se imagino tener que servir la comida a alguien, no, ni mucho menos a un montón de piratas. Por alguna razón sentía que lo estaban denigrando.

Tetra bufó y luego se regreso a su cabina. Al parecer, nadie había notado los continuos chequeos que Niko daba al bote de Link. "Vete! O me encontraran antes de tiempo" le seguía repitiendo la chica que estaba dentro, Aryll. Aunque usualmente Niko se alejaba mucho antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase. Y así fue durante todo el día, con una que otra discusión por parte de Tetra y Quill, pero todo lo demás era normal en la rutina de los piratas. Ya alrededor de media hora después, Quill llamo a todos a bajar a la cocina, visiblemente agotado por tener que hacer la comida para 8 personas; Aunque fueron 9 platos, a solicitud de Niko. Quill deseaba darle una patada al muchacho, pero se aguanto.

La cena era exquisita, aunque consistía básicamente de pescado, calamar y uno que otro marisco. Aunque había de todo tipo. Resultaba que la tripulación salía a pescar de vez en cuando, aunque Senza era quien lo tenia mas como un habito diario; Y el mismo había capturado la mayoría de los pescados que se estaban consumiendo. Tetra dudo varias veces antes de tocar la comida, pero al final se decidió a probarla "He comido cosas mejores" Dijo, mas por hacer enojar a Quill, quien solo suspiro, que por otra cosa. Siguió almorzando de lo mas tranquila. La tripulación estaba mas que satisfecha por el trabajo del Rito, aunque no le agradecieron pues apenas se sentaron comenzaron a devorar sus platos de comida de una forma que Quill no podría describir con palabras; Notando que la única que usaba utensilios era Tetra.

Entre tanto alboroto nadie noto cuando Niko se levanto con ambos platos y se dirigió a la cubierta. Se acerco al Cascaron Rojo intentando no hacer ruido.

"Hey, Señorita Aryll!" Dijo entre susurros "Traje algo de comer"

"Enserio?" Dijo, sacando la manta de sobre si "Oh! Gracias!"

Niko rio con pena "De nada!" Ambos mantenía su conversación con voz baja. Niko le paso el plato a Aryll junto con algunos cubiertos, y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida. Estuvieron callados mientras disfrutaban del sabor de su almuerzo, aunque no paso largo tiempo para que Aryll rompiera el hielo, sabiendo que Niko solía ser muy callado. (Cuando estaba con ella, por lo demás, el joven era muy hablador si le daban la oportunidad).

"Sabes? Me he encontrado algo aquí" Dijo, mientras seguía comiendo.

"Que cosa?" Dijo Niko, extrañado.

"Mira!" Y tomo algo del bote, una especie de collar con una Luz débil luz celeste. Al momento de ponerlo a la vista del chico, este soltó sus cubiertos, los cuales cayeron al océano. "Esto es!" Exclamo el chico, casi gritando.

Aryll se lo señalo de inmediato "Baja la voz!" per Niko no presto mucha atención, y profirió con el mismo tono de voz que antes, o inclusive mas fuerte "Es el comunicador que la señorita Tetra le dio a Swabbie! Estaba en el bote todo este tiempo!?"

"De que hablas? Esta cosa es especial? y no te he dicho que bajes la voz?" Dijo Aryll, irónicamente había levantado la voz. Niko estaba a punto de contarle acerca del collar, cuando empezó a oír unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Alerto a Aryll, quien guardo el objeto en el bolsillo de su falda y se oculto con la manta.

"Esta todo bien, Niko?" Era Tetra "Escuche gritar a una niña"

"...Ese fui yo" Intentaba excusarse Niko, con la esperanza de que desapareciera alguna sospecha por parte de Tetra. Ella puso una cara de incredulidad, puso una mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza.

"...Esta bien. Olvidare que escuche eso" Y se acerco a Niko y recostó sus brazos sobre la barra del barco; Niko se puso nervioso. "Y dime, que haces aquí? Por que no estas comiendo con el resto?"

"Eh! Bueno... Y-Y que haces tu aquí!?" El nerviosismo le había traicionado. La respuesta, junto con el tono de voz del muchacho, no hizo mas que enojar a la capitana, aunque solo fue un poco.

"EH! Que te crees para hablarme así!? Soy la capitana de este barco!" Y mientras decía estas palabras maldecía mentalmente a Quill, le estaba pegando la actitud rebelde a su tripulación. Ya habría ocasión para reclamarle. "Acaso quieres nadar junto a los tiburones!?"

"Disculpeme! No fue mi intención! ESTOY TERRIBLEMENTE LAMENTADO"

"Ese es Niko acaso?" Dijo Mako, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Zuko. Los piratas aun estaban terminando de almorzar, y se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto con Quill. "Pobre chico, ahora si que la ha cagado" Dijo Nudge.

"Espero que no haga que nos maten a nosotros también" Profirió Gonzo, débilmente. Y un escalofrío paso por la espalda de todos los piratas. A los que Quill miraba con pena ajena.

"Hum! Ya he terminado de almorzar, si es que realmente te interesa saber. Tienes suerte de que ando de buen humor o ya te hubiera arrojado por la borda" Profirió Tetra. No mentía, pues el buen sabor de la comida había matado todo el estrés que le generaban los piratas, en vano, pues ya empezaba otra vez.

"Y bien? Que haces aquí?" Dijo, de manera ruda. Aunque para Niko no había gran diferencia: Tetra siempre era así. La respuesta de la muchacha le hizo recordar un detalle que había olvidado; Su prioridad era encubrir a Aryll, no tomando mayor importancia a todo lo demás hasta ahora. Pero la sola mención del lugar en donde la chica se escondía hizo que Niko formulara rápidamente una excusa.

"Solo... queria ver el barco de Swabbie, señora" Dijo, el nerviosismo todavía estaba en su voz. Tetra arqueo una ceja y miro a Niko de manera intrigante.

"Es... el apodo de Link"

"Eso ya lo sé! es solo que nunca me acostumbre a que lo llamaran así!"

"Lo siento!... Pero, bueno...de verdad cree que lo volveremos a ver?"

Tetra nuevamente se le quedo mirando; La pregunta había resultado de lo mas básica, y a la vez de lo mas acertada, pues era una que no se había hecho hasta ahora. Durante todos estos años no había dado por muerto a su amigo, y cuando empezó a buscarlo por todas las islas del Gran Mar y mas allá (Fracasando en cada una de sus expediciones) tampoco lo había hecho. Entonces, por que ahora? Quizás sea porque la oportunidad se ha presentado? Y si fracasan, seguirá creyendo que algún día lo vería de nuevo?

"Que pregunta tan estúpida" Para ella, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma "por supuesto que si"

Niko sonrío "Me alegro" Y ambos se quedaron observando el bote rojo. Pasaron unos minutos, y Niko se olvido por completo del verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí; la verdad era que estar al lado de Tetra, y sentir la misma confidencia que ella sentía, le generaba un sentimiento bastante agradable. Su nerviosismo había desapareció, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

"Hey, Niko..." Tetra llamo, notando el plato de comida que posaba sobre la barra "Y el otro plato?" Dijo, al ver que faltaba el segundo.

Su corazón volvía a latir rápidamente, realmente fue un error no haberle quitado el plato a Aryll. Su mente buscaba crear una nueva excusa, pero fue mucho para el joven pirata "Oh! Eh! Ya me lo comi!"

"Te has comido un plato? Eres idiota? O peor, crees yo que soy idiota!?"

"NO!" Nego Niko, con voz y cabeza "Soy idiota! Soy idiota!"

Tetra rio, y luego le señalo a Niko para que se calmara. Lo miro un rato mas, esperando que confesara por si mismo su crimen. Pero el pirata no cantaba nada. Al rato volvió a sonreír, y dirigió su mirada al cascaron rojo, extendió su brazo y levanto la manta, revelando a Aryll.

Tetra volvió a reír "Ahí esta!" Dijo, señalando el otro plato. Al ver que ambos no respondía, Tetra se dirigió a Niko nuevamente y Bufó "Si te sirve de algo. Ya me había dado cuenta; Ustedes hacen mucho escanda"

* * *

Niko y Aryll se encontraban ahora en la cubierta; Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras que Tetra caminaba de un lado a otro pensando que hacer con ellos. Se encontraba molesta, pasada la primera impresión, estaba bastante molesta. Los demás piratas, junto con Quill, se encontraban también en la cubierta esperando por ordenes de su capitana. Estaban parados detrás de ella, aunque Quill sobresalía de entre todos ellos, unos cuantos pasos mas cerca de Tetra, con los brazos cruzados como era su costumbre. Se sentía igual de molesto y decepcionado por la actitud de la chica; Desafiante, si se le permitía definir. De igual manera le recordaba también a Link, lo cual solo lo hacia enojar mas.

Tetra no paraba de caminar con su semblante serio, por momentos se detenía con decisión, para hacer pensar a los demás que ya había tomado una aunque no era el caso. Simplemente se paraba para asustarlo, cosa que funcionaba. Aryll se sentía algo asustada, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma. Niko se sentía igual, o quizás peor; No era la primera vez que Tetra le castigaba, aunque no por ello se sentía menos horrorizado.

"Si quieres" Fue Quill quien rompió el abrumador silencio "Podría ir y llevar yo mismo a Aryll a OutSet. No estamos muy lejos de la isla, y podría alcanzarte en Forest Haven"

"No!" Profirió Aryll, antes de que Tetra pudiera si quiera considerar lo que Quill había dicho "No puedes! No tienes derecho!"

"Disculpa? Este es mi maldito barco" Dijo Tetra. "Aquí se hace lo que yo diga" Y se volteo a ver a Quill. "Podrás alcanzarnos?"

"Creo que incluso llegaría mas rápido"

"Bien, Hazlo" Y se giro a Niko "Ve abajo, Niko. Luego pensare que hacer contigo"

"P-pero..."

"**VE!**" y Niko corrió hacia las escaleras, aunque se quedo en ellas para ver el resultado de sus acciones. Su plan había fracasado, y lo que era peor, había puesto en duda su lugar como parte de la tripulación. Las cosas no pudieron haberles salido peor.

Quill tomo a Aryll por el brazo, pero ella se soltó rápido y fue hacia donde tetra, quien había emprendido rumbo hacia el timón. "Por favor! No me hagas esto!"

"Es que no entiendes lo que pides? Es peligroso!"

"Lo entiendo! Y no me importa, tengo que ir!"

"No! No lo entiendes, Aryll! Vuelve a OutSet, quédate con tu Abuela y espera nuestro regreso"

"No! Eres tu quien no entiende Tetra! Han pasado seis años desde que no he visto a Link! y en esos seis años me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hace falta!" Tetra estaba a punto de protestar, pero al ver que Aryll estaba llorando no pudo. Hablaba entre cortada "Quien te crees para decirme que no? Se que tu también le quieres, pero por esa misma razón debes entenderme. La ultima vez que hable con mi hermano discutimos, y lo ultimo que le dije fue que _lo odiaba_!"

Tetra abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Incluso Quill, quien se estaba acercando para tomar a Aryll y llevarla a la isla, se detuvo.

"Pero... por que?" Fue lo único que vino de la voz de la pirata.

"Él... estaba muy distante; Casi no se le veía mucho por la isla, y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa. Estaba triste, y yo se lo señale. Él me dijo... que no lo entendería, y entonces empezamos a discutir" Aryll entonces se calmo un poco "Estoy cansada de no entender nada; Y estoy cansada de que tampoco me entiendan a mi! Sabes como me he sentido todos estos años? Sabes lo que es decirle a la persona mas importante para ti que le odias, y luego no tener oportunidad de retractarte?"

Tetra no dijo nada.

"Así que te lo pido una vez mas...Déjame ir con ustedes"

Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban callados. Aryll esperaba una respuesta de la pirata, quien la miraba fijamente con asombro. Quill se encontraba cabizbajo. De un momento a otro Tetra se volteo y retomo su camino hacia el timón. Cuando llega a él, puso sus manos sobre el objeto y bajo la cabeza.

"Te...Entiendo" Le dijo. Pero Aryll no pudo captar el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

"Yo sé que tan solo quieres protegerme, Tetra. Pero no puedo seguir esperando" Mientras decía estas palabras se había posicionado al lado de su amiga. "Tienes que dejarme venir"

Tetra despego sus ojos del timón y miro a Aryll por unos segundos. No le dijo nada, si no que mas bien se dirigió a Quill, quien le correspondía la mirada. Tras unos segundos, suspiro "Haz lo que quieras".

Aryll se asombro ante la respuesta de Tetra, y entonces sonrío. "Gracias" repitió varias veces, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Sin embargo, Tetra no le devolvió el gesto, si no que simplemente asintió. Tras esto, ordeno a Gonzo traer a Niko, y le asigno al muchacho el cuidado de Aryll. Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar de alegría, pues al final ninguno de los dos había recibido represalias por sus planes. Los demás piratas se unieron al festejo, mientras que Tetra les miraba desde donde estaba. Quill se le acerco y le pregunto si todo estaba bien.

"Si...No te preocupes" le contesto, aunque no convenció al hombre "Es igual de persistente que Él"

Quill la miro, intrigante, y luego le respondio "Si...Supongo que si"

* * *

_**Notas: Como habrán notado, hay algunos nombres que están en su versión original, y otros no. A lo mejor luego lo editare y acomodare.**_

_**Esto es principalmente porque yo jugué el juego en ingles, jeje.**_

_**Pasar este capitulo ha sido...a pain in the ass. De verdad, uff! Apreciaría cualquier review que puedan dejarme para seguir con la historia!**_

_**See ya!**_


	3. Nostalgia

**_Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda No me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo._**

* * *

**\\The Time Line Heroes/**

**/\**

**/\ /\**

* * *

**_Capitulo III: En el medio del mar_**

* * *

_Todos necesitamos un momento de soledad;_

_En el cual podamos concentrarnos solo en nosotros,_

_y ser egoístas por un rato._

_La soledad es como una medicina, pero puede volverse adictiva_

_y transformarse en veneno._

* * *

_"Estas bien?"_

_"...No tienes por qué preocuparte"_

_"Qué dices? Claro que tengo que preocuparme! Quizás sea algo diminuta y no pueda luchar, pero sigues siendo mi amigo..."_

En alguna parte del Bosque Prohibido, un joven adulto de ropaje verde se hallaba inconsciente. Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, recostado sobre el pasto de manera sosegada; Podría notarse la apacibilidad con la cual respiraba, inadvertido de los muchos peligros que lo rodeaban. A lo lejos podía notarse un moretón en su frente, producto de un golpe que unos pequeños Koroks le habían ocasionado minutos atrás. Lo habían confundido con alguien más y en su desilusión y miedo le atacaron.

Link se había detenido a descansar un rato, pues llevaba ya _tres_ días buscando un sitio especifico del bosque; Y es que la primera vez que se encontro ahi fue por casualidad, y no es como si fuese especial; Conformaba parte de los múltiples caminos del bosque. Sin embargo, debia encontrar otra vez ese sitio.

Debía averiguar que ocurrió y enmendar su error.

Se despertó lentamente, bostezando. El recuerdo de esas palabras le habían hecho que abriera los ojos casi inmediatamente, aunque la sensación de cansancio todavía estaba presente. Había bajado la guardia, solo unos segundos, pero lo había hecho. Y eso le provoco ser víctima fácil ante aquellas pequeñas y extrañas criaturas. La emboscada le sobrevino, literalmente, y habían ridiculizado al joven hombre noqueandole con un mero golpe. Ganondorf debería estarse burlando de lo patético que había sido.

Se levanto con dificultad, pues el dolor en la frente, que era punzante y molesto, no le dejaban hacer movimientos bruscos. Empezó a revisar sus cosas para notar si algo faltaba, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

'_Espada, escudo, arco, gancho, botas, bombas, mascaras...!_'

Link empezó a revisar todos sus compartimientos, y a volverlos a revisar una y otra vez. '_No...puede ser!_' se dijo mentalmente, al notar que su posesión mas preciada e importante faltaba. Maldijo su suerte, el mero hecho de perderla hacia que se sintiera incompetente, y mas ahora, pues era su _segunda_ vez.

Dirigió su mano a su cara y empezó a masajear el puente de la nariz. Suspiro con cansancio y se dispuso a buscar, ahora no solo aquel lugar, sino también su _ocarina_.

* * *

"El viento sigue soplando al este..."

"Si, esto es inusualmente bueno"

"A este paso llegaremos a la isla mañana en la mañana!"

Todos los piratas, a excepción de Zuko quien seguía en la torre de vigía, se encontraban hablando entre ellos acerca del viaje, y la conversación (que había dado ya muchos giros) se centro en lo rápido y seguro que estaba resultando. Ya hace un día que descubrieron la pequeña conspiración que Niko y Aryll habían preparado, y tras pasar el susto que Tetra les ocasiono todo parecía estar bien. Es mas, se lo estaban tomando como un _viaje de placer_. Después de eso, los únicos problemas que se encontraron alrededor del trayecto fueron un par de tiburones y un vendedor de mar abierto (Terry) quien les quería cobrar peaje. Se hizo el duro, proclamando que no los dejaría pasar si no le pagaban 10 rupias. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Tetra, quien ordeno que siguieran adelante sin importar si se llevaban el barco del hombre por el medio, lo cual ocurrió.

Afortunadamente para Terry, logro saltar antes de que pasara lo peor. El hombre vio como su pequeño barco junto con la mercancía y sus ahorros de toda la vida eran destruidos, y sus lagrimas empezaban a mezclarse junto con el agua del mar. Lo dejaron ahí, mas por conveniencia que por cualquier otra cosa, pues no querían llevar encima al pobre hombre, quien se limito a flotar junto a los pedazos del navío.

Lo cual era tonto de su parte, pues al lado había una pequeña isla.

Aryll estaba durmiendo en aquel momento, y no se entero de ello si no hasta que el crujir de la madera la despertó casi inmediatamente. Le reclamo a Tetra por sus acciones, pero ella la ignoraba.

Quill no dijo nada. Que podría decir? Eran piratas después de todo, y no era como si cualquier cosa que dijese hubiese ayudado.

Un dia había pasado y ahora se encontraban de lo mas normal, como si no hubieran dejado al pobre hombre a su suerte en el mar. Inclusive Aryll, quien se había molestado bastante con las acciones de los demás, ahora se encontraba de lo mas tranquila y serena. Al igual que los piratas se hallaba conversando trivialidades, aunque apartada de los demás. No era que desconfiase de ellos, mas bien, ella ya se había acostumbrado a verlos como parte de su familia; Pero le era muy difícil el expresarse con los piratas, y para eso tenia a Niko.

Si, nuestro joven pirata había caído en una zona sin retorno. A pesar de que el joven guardaba sentimientos hacia la niña, era incapaz de expresarlos. Por el otro lado, Aryll le veía únicamente como un amigo, alguien que siempre estaba ahí para escucharla y entenderla, mas no como posible pareja; y aunque Niko ya había hecho planes matrimoniales en su mente, ella ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de una relación.

Tetra y Quill se encontraban en el timon, pero no hablaban, solamente estaban quietos ahí observando la dirección en donde iban. Quill hacia cálculos, intentando adivinar a que hora exactamente llegarían a Forest Haven, y tetra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras mantenía el timón estable. Lo cierto es que era muy rara la ocasión en la que ella tomaba el mando de la nave, y lo estaba haciendo únicamente para que su tripulación se relajara un poco; Tarea que usualmente dejaba a cargo a Gonzo. Nunca se acostumbro para ser sinceros a dirigir el curso, y la sensacion le incomodaba bastante.

"Hey, pájaro" llamó a Quill "Te importa?" y le ofreció el timon.

Quill se impresiono. parecía que cada acción que Tetra realizaba no hacia mas que sorprenderle. Estaba a punto de negarse, cuando cayo en la realidad de las palabras: Era una pregunta de cortesía, y sin importar lo que contestara igual iba a tomar el mando.

"Claro..." Dijo, resignado.

Tetra no le dijo nada, le paso el mando de la nave y se puso en marcha. Quería estar sola, así que camino hacia su habitación y se encerró dentro, tras lo cual se sentó en su escritorio e intento despejar su mente, lo cual no le estaba resultando fácil hacer. Suspiro en cansancio y empezó a cabecear. La falta del sueño, producto de tantas noches en vela, le estaba comenzando a afectar. Empezó a parpadear con el fin de mantenerse despierta ya que el día apenas comenzaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era tarea imposible, y la idea le estaba resultando cada vez menos desagradable. Así que tras un ultimo bostezo se dejo caer sobre el escritorio, sin molestarse en moverse hacia la cama que tenia cerca.

Con eso Tetra cayo dormida. Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, y el peso de las noches sin descanso no iban a perder su oportunidad. Ella durmió y descanso como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Ningún pirata la molesto, como era natural cada vez que ella entraba en su cabina. Sabían que si hacían algo que la hostigara era seguro que lo pagarían caro, y solo tenían permitido llamarla si alguna emergencia se presentaba y no podían manejarla ellos solos. Pero Aryll no tenia conocimiento de esto, y se preocupo un poco cuando Tetra paso malhumorada y exhausta. Iba a dirigirse a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero los piratas la detuvieron a la primera señal de movimiento por parte de la chica y, entre explicaciones confusas, le ordenaron no acercarse a Tetra por un buen rato, aunque la razón no le quedo muy clara.

El dia transcurrió normal, pues a pesar de la falta de la capitana de la nave la tripulación sabia sus deberes; Estaban acostumbrados, así que las horas pasaron sin mayor lío ni preocupación, a excepción de Aryll. Niko intentaba animarla, y con frecuencia le repetía que era algo normal de Tetra.

"Ya veras, pronto saldrá a echarnos la bronca otra vez" Y sus argumentos resultaban bastante convincentes.

Pero Aryll no dejo de pensar en Tetra, principalmente porque ella veía algo que los piratas habían pasado por alto, la causa. Si bien tenia claro que la razón por la cual se encerraba era para dormir y descansar, aun no comprendía el porque su amiga no lograba conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Los piratas sabían que tenia problemas para dormir, pero hasta ahí llegaba todo lo que sabían sobre el asunto.

Con el fin de conocer mas, Aryll fue a donde Quill, quien todavía manejaba el timón. Aryll esperaba que Quill supiera algo, pues Él y Tetra habían pasado la mayor parte del viaje juntos, y quizás el tema había surgido en algún punto. Para su desgracia las cosas no eran así, se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, y para colmo el Rito estaba bastante desinteresado sobre el bienestar de la pirata como para preguntarle. Una total apatía entre los dos, a pesar de que se habían mantenido siempre juntos en todo el viaje. Aryll le pregunto sobre esto, a lo que Quill solo contesto que era debido a que ella le parecía la más tranquila de todos.

Aryll no se dio cuenta de que la estaba incluyendo también.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde observaba como el día se iba lentamente, la noche tomaba con lentitud el cielo despejado. El día se había pasando rápido y aburrido, lo cual podría verse como algo bueno, pues significaba que pronto llegarían a su destino.

Ella había conseguido que Tetra le dejase ir con ellos, pero su pequeña "victoria" no resulto tal cual como lo había planeado, y no era por como se desenvolvió la situación, muy diferente a lo que había previsto. Sus actos habían generado consecuencias graves, o así lo veía ella, pues Tetra no le hablaba desde que tenia pase libre por el barco de los piratas.

Quizás estaba molesta con ella; Quizás decir quizás era algo demasiado optimista, pues la capitana se había opuesto a que ella fuera con ellos desde un principio; Y desafiarla solo había hecho mas tensa su relación.

La noche ya había caído por completo, y al notar que no había ninguna señal proveniente desde el cuarto de Tetra, Aryll decidió rendirse por ese día. Hecho un vistazo y noto a Gonzo discutir algunas cosas con Quill; Parecía que el pirata quería que le cediera el mando, o estaban discutiendo sobre parar por esa noche? Aryll no lograba escucharlos bien, y la verdad era que no tenia mucho interés. Dio un vistazo hacia el mástil de la nave, donde se podía ver en la pequeña atalaya al fiel Zuko, quien continuaba vigilando los alrededores sin una pizca de cansancio.

Ella sonrío y se retiro hacia dentro del barco, bajo las escaleras hasta un pequeño cuarto que le habían reservado y se echo en la cama. Hoy se acostaría temprano...

Pero tan pronto cerro los ojos escucho como una puerta se abría y cerraba de forma estridente, y al levantar la mirada y confirmar que nadie había entrado a su cuarto se incorporo, pues era mas que obvio quien había sido la causante del escándalo. Tetra salió de su cuarto bostezando, visiblemente mas relajada que antaño aunque el cansancio aun se notaba en sus ojos. Volvió a bostezar mientras notaba la ausencia de su tripulación. Miro el timón y vio a Gonzo, quien ahora lo ocupaba; miro al mástil y noto que el fiable Zuko seguía en su lugar, o su cadáver al menos. El observar que todo en el barco se hallaba en orden, aun durante su ausencia, hizo que la capitana se sintiera realizada, pues esto era una prueba de lo fiel y leal que le era su tripulación.

Volvió a bostezar y miro al cielo, todo oscuro y despejado, no había ninguna estrella alumbrando esa noche y esto a Tetra le gustaba, pues la ausencia de ellas le hacia la velada mas tranquila y placentera, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Sonrío ante el detalle y se acerco al borde derecho de la cubierta y se recostó sobre el. Miro abajo, hacia las aguas negras y misteriosas del gran mar, sin ningún motivo en especifico, pues solo quería observarlas un rato y perderse en ellas.

Esto la tenia distraída de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cual hizo que Tetra no pudiera notar el momento exacto en que Aryll se coloco a su lado. Ella mantenía su mirada en Tetra, a la vez que se maravillaba por este hecho, aunque se preguntaba si era ella la que no había notado que la pirata la había notado. Una confusión en toda palabra.

Se quedaron ahi un buen rato, quizás una media hora. Tetra podía estar así toda la noche; energías no le faltaban, y ella siempre se había considerado como una persona de necesidades simples. Aryll por su parte no aguantaba mucho, pues a pesar de vivir en una isla tan tranquila como OutSet ella siempre había sido algo imperativa. Los deseos de gritarle a su amiga y hacerse notar estallaban en su interior, pero Tetra solo tenia en su mente el mar y sus pequeños detalles. Siempre le pareció que durante la noche la nave iba mas lenta, siendo el caso contrario, y elegía precisamente estos momentos para admirar el gran océano en el cual había navegado toda su vida. De pronto un pez salto entre una ola y, siguiendo al animal con la mirada, tetra cayo en cuenta de que había alguien junto a ella.

"Waaahh!" Reacciono, casi dando un brinco en donde estaba.

Aryll, por su parte, rio, aunque seguidamente se detuvo "P-perdon! No era mi intención asustarte"

"Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi!?"

"No mucho" Mintió la muchacha "Jamas te había visto tan concentrada en algo!"

"Que quieres decir?" Inquirió la otra mujer.

"Digo... jamas te había visto tan tranquila, ya sabes...Tu no eres así"

"...Que quieres decir?" Volvió a inquirir, esta vez con cierto tono molesto.

"Nada" Se apresuro a contestar.

"Bien" Y dejaron de hablar por un momento, aunque no paso mucho antes de que Tetra volviese a romper el silencio "Perdón..."

"Eh?"

"Solo..." Y suspiro "Perdoname, sé lo importante que es tu hermano para ti, y sé que te molesto eso de que no podías venir con nosotros... no quería que te meterías en problemas"

Aryll parpadeo, pues lo que ella consideraba como la cosa mas insólita estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. Tetra... se disculpaba.

"Este tipo de cosas suelen volverse peligrosas de un momento a otro, y no hay nadie que sepa lo que va a ocurrir una vez las cosas se pongan feas. Siempre es lo mismo en todas las historias, y no todas tienen un final feliz"

"Porque cada paso que des para obtener lo que quieres es una nueva prueba; Porque nada en esta vida es fácil, y siempre hay una oportunidad para morir" Y miro a Aryll "Yo...No quiero que te pase nada malo..."

Aryll, con todo y a pesar de lo asombrada que estaba, le correspondió la mirada de manera seria "Aun si yo lo quiero?"

Tetra tardo un par de segundos en comprender esas palabras "Que!?"

Pero Aryll dejo de mirarla y sonrío, mientras veía las aguas que se extendían allá a lo lejos, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche "Si es necesario... si de esa forma puedo verlo. Entonces lo acepto" Y cerro sus ojos.

"Haré todo que haga falta si de esa forma puedo volver a verlo, incluso si tengo que poner mi vida en riesgo. Es por esa razón que no podía quedarme en OutSet, Tetra. Porque quiero volver a verlo, para poder estar con Él otra vez"

"Un momento! Esto no es cosa segura, Aryll. no hay garantía de que encontremos a Link"

"Y aun así, estoy segura de que esta vez lo volveré a ver" y sonrío de nuevo.

"Yo... No lo entiendo! como puedes estar tan convencida de que lo hallaremos?"

"Bueno, acaso tu no lo estas?" y miro a Tetra de forma interrogativa.

"...No lo sé"

Aryll, una vez mas, volvió a sonreír "Yo creo que si lo sabes. Tu también crees que lo hallaremos" Y Dejo escapar una pequeña risa, tras la cual volvieron a callar, y nuevamente permanecieron otro rato observando y admirando el mar, negro y profundo, mientras las horas de la noche se hacían viejas. Pronto ya era media noche; Gonzo había hecho cambio con Nudge, para que pudiera retirarse a dormir junto con los otros miembros de la tripulación. De esta manera no soltaban el ancla y la nave seguía en movimiento durante todo momento.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, pues Tetra ya no se concentraba en las aguas por las cuales surcaban; La conversación la había dejado algo tocada, y ahora tenia la vista perdida en la distancia mientras que en su mente pensaba que haría si _no_ encontraban a Link. Lo cual le era imposible, pues tal cual las palabras de su amiga, ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que lo volverían a ver, y no podía cambiar de opinión. Le exigía a su mente una respuesta mas racional, pero no hallaba otra que la llevara lejos del muchacho.

Desde cuando se había hecho tan optimista?

Gruño, y se dio por vencida. Se recostó sobre la barra del barco y oculto su rostro, como si intentara caer dormida, aunque precisamente era eso lo que menos podía hacer ahora. Aryll la miro extrañada, a la par de que recordó algo importante. Busco en uno de los bolsillos de la falda y saco la piedra-collar-comunicador que se había encontrado ayer cuando estaba en el Mascaron rojo. Pensando que esta seria una buena disculpa para Tetra, se lo tendió enfrente de ella; Lo cual era muy tonto, pues ella tenia su rostro oculto entre sus brazos. Se abofeteo mentalmente, a la par de que llamaba a Tetra con su voz.

Al levantar la cara y notar el objeto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. De un reflejo tomo el collar con tanta brusquedad que casi se le va de las manos y lo echa al agua.

Lo examino unos momentos antes de dirigirse a Aryll "Donde lo encontraste!?"

"Lo encontre ayer, estaba en el bote de Link"

"Ha estado ahi todo este tiempo!?" y Tetra se sintió como una estúpida en ese momento. Cuantas veces no había intentado comunicarse con el chico! y cuantas veces mas no se había deprimido al no tener éxito.

"Si, bueno. Nunca lo buscaron en el bote?"

"Yo creía que Link lo tenia, Ahora me siento estúpida..."

"Tampoco es para tanto" Dijo con ingenuidad "Supongo que Él tampoco te dijo nada, verdad?"

"Bueno, eso es cierto"

"Ves? Si ese es el caso, entonces no es para tanto"

Tetra rio un poco, sintiéndose animada "Si. Supongo que tienes razón" y jugo un poco con el collar.

"Entonces..." Pronuncio Aryll "Estoy perdonada?"

"Eh?" Inquirió la pirata, con extrañes "Perdonada de qué?"

"Ya sabes! Por haberme escabullido en el barco y todo eso! a pesar de que me dijiste que no podía venir. Lo siento..."

Para sorpresa y confusion de la niña, Tetra hizo un gesto molesto con su cara "Serás..." Y tras decir eso, abrazo a la niña cariñosamente.

"En que momento dije que estaba molesta contigo?" Le reclamo con cariño, como solo ella sabia hacer. "En cualquier caso, no era yo la que se estaba disculpando hace un rato? Mira que eres tonta..."

"Oh! Eh! Enm...Lo siento?"

"Boba"

"Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto de los abrazos, jeje" Aryll entonces decidió que dejaría de intentar entender el comportamiento de Tetra.

Tetra rompió el abrazo y le sonrío a su amiga, ya estaban finalmente en paz. Con el collar en su mano, no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en el chico, a la par de que un sentimiento de nostalgia empezaba a envolver su pecho. Aryll noto de inmediato el estado de animo de Tetra y se armo de valor; Pues desde el día anterior se le había formulado una pregunta que le había pasado el borde de la intriga y ahora se encontraba en un nivel mas alto, necesidad. Así que espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, pues buscaba el momento mas adecuado para preguntar dado que no conocía la reacción que su amiga podría dar ante la interrogativa; Y algo era obvio de Tetra (Incluso se le acababa de reafirma hace unos segundos) y era la imposibilidad de saber lo que surcaba por su mente.

Se espabilo mentalmente y se preparo, Tetra seguia igual, con una sonrisa a la par de nostalgica y soñadora. Casi le daba pena romper ese transe por el cual pasaba.

_Casi_.

"Hey, Tetra"

"Eh?" se concentro en la muchacha "Que pasa?"

"Hay algo en lo que no he podido dejar de pensar"

"Que cosa?"

"Tiene que ver con algo que dijiste ayer"

"Si? Que es?"

"Primero prométeme que no te enojaras si te digo"

"Pues si sigues divagando así va a ser que no" Le espeto.

"...Ok. Recuerdas ayer cuando te dije lo que paso la ultima vez que estuve con mi hermano?"

"...Si"

"Bueno. Recuerdas que te pregunte si sabias lo que yo sentía?... Bueno, tu dijiste que _si_"

Tetra no respondia inmediatamente, si no que suspiro pesadamente y se rasco la cabeza "Qué problema..."

"Por favor, no intentes negarlo"

"Tranquilízate. No es como si intentara ocultarlo"

"Entonces me dirás? Algo paso entre tú y Link, verdad?"

"Bueno...si, tuvimos un problema, pero no estoy segura de que deba contártelo"

"Los recuerdos son todo lo que me quedo de Él. Realmente me gustaría saber más acerca de las cosas que hizo mi hermano, aun si son solo errores"

"Aryll..."

"Desde que desapareció, he estado escuchando historias, acerca de sus aventuras por todo el Gran Mar, y tanto ha sido que he alcanzado el punto en que ya me las he aprendido todas! Aun así, si lo que vas a decir es algo personal entonces no te voy a obligar. No quiero incomodarte"

Tetra lo pensó un poco antes de decidir, pero al final cedió "...Supongo que puedes mantener un secreto, no?"

"Si!" Exclamo con entusiasmo.

"Bien, porque la tripulación no debe enterarse de esto, nunca, oíste!?"

"Fuerte y claro mi capitana!"

"Así me gusta! Primero; Que tanto sabes acerca de como obtuvimos el Mascaron Rojo?"

"Bueno, Niko me contó principalmente que era un regalo de despedida por parte de Link, antes de que lo dejaran en OutSet. A parte de eso, pues nada"

"Bueno, ahi tienes lo basico. Preparate porque esto va para rato; Te voy a dar la versión completa con exclusiva incluida!" Tetra podría jurar que tras decir esto le brillaban los ojos "Pero cuidado! Si me entero de que alguien más sabe de lo que te voy a decir Aryll, amiga, te **decapitare**, y arrojare tus restos a los tiburones"

Hay que admitir que a cualquier otra persona esto hubiera resultado algo aterrador y hasta ofensivo; Aryll si se asusto un poco, pero esto era normal en Tetra, amenazar mucho y luego incumplir (A veces) porque jamas haría daño a sus seres queridos. Era solo una barrera defensiva de su personalidad, que siempre estaba activa.

"Lo que debes saber es que días antes de que Link nos diera su bote, Él y yo habíamos tenido una _pequeña_ discusión. Y bueno, las cosas no terminaron bien que digamos"

* * *

_**En alguna parte del Gran Mar:** 6 años y algunos meses atrás._

"Estas segura de esto capitana? El chico no se lo va a tomar muy bien..."

"Eso es lo de menos, Gonzo. Ya tome una decisión"

"Pero, y si nos hace falta!?"

"Nos las arreglábamos antes sin Él, yo creo que vamos a estar bien. Lo importante aquí es su seguridad, no la nuestra"

"Ya, chicos. Es como dice la capitana. Ademas, seguro que su familia también lo extraña"

"Exacto"

"Pobre muchacho, se va a sentir traicionado"

"E inquieto"

"Y molesto"

"Y..."

"**YA!** Esta reunión se termino! Niko, Senza. Vayan a despertar a Link y diganle que necesito hablar con Él. Los demás vuelvan a sus quehaceres"

"Si, capitana!"

Y con sumo alboroto y multiples tropiezos salieron de ahi; Todos los piratas se dispusieron a hacer tal cual su capitana les había mandado, y aunque cada uno tenia una opinión diferente sobre el asunto, no iban a contradecir lo que se les había mandado. Tetra se sentó en el asiento de su escritorio, algo molesta por la brusquedad con la cual su tripulación había abandonado su cabina, dejándola echa un desastre. Gruño, ya les haria arreglarla después, porque ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello. A veces se preguntaba como una niña de su edad podía lidiar con tantas responsabilidades y el estrés que conllevaban, y es que echar por patas a uno de tus mejores reclutas no era la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, en especial cuando el mismo ya era algo mas que otro tripulante del barco.

Si, hoy mandaria a su mejor amigo devuelta a casa.

Y es que ya no podía aguantarlo más. Ya lo había encontrado varias veces observando el océano, murmurando el nombre de su hermana y llorando por su abuela. Cuantas veces no lo había pillado dormido en sus deberes debido a las noches pasadas en vela por lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia? Link era su héroe, Y aunque le tenia gran cariño, simplemente no podía aguantar verlo así. Sabia que no se iría por su propia cuenta, pues el chico tenia el deber de protegerla (Y el deseo, aunque Tetra no lo supiese...) y afrontaría cualquier cosa por ella con tal de cumplir su mandato.

Se preguntaba si de verdad podía afrontar los problemas sin el chico. Tenia la misión de encontrar una nueva tierra, la cual no habían podido cumplir hasta ahora, pero ella no se rendiría solamente porque no habían tenido suerte hasta ahora, no.

Pero sabia que el chico le haría falta.

En la cubierta, tanto Niko como Senza se dirigieron al cuerpo "muerto" de Link, quien descansaba plácidamente entre unas cajas y su barredor al lado. al igual que todos, se había despertado rápidamente para la limpieza, y tras terminar volvió a caer dormido. Ya no podía pegar ojo en las noches, pero igual no conseguía conciliar el sueño sino hasta que el sol lograba salir por completo en el día.

A los piratas les daba pena mover al niño para que se levantara, pero una orden es una orden. Así que Niko le dio una patada, la frase 'Mas rápido y seguro' flotaba de un lado para otro en su mente; El acto dejo a Senza sin palabras, y a Link a punto gritar todas las malas palabras que había aprendido de la voz de Tetra, pues la patada de Niko había alcanzado "los bajos". Iba a maldecir hasta que noto la mirada seria de Niko y Senza, haciendo que todo el dolor se disipara en una mirada de interés e intriga que cayo sobre el dientón.

"Pasa algo malo?" Interrogo, incorporandose rapidamente. Al decir esto, todos los piratas le dieron una mirada de lastima, pero Link solo alcanzo a ver a los dos que se encontraban enfrente de Él. Iban a extrañar al muchacho.

"Tetra quiere verte" Profirió Senza, al ver que Niko no decía nada.

"Oh! Ok!" Y el joven marcho hacia la cabina, sin saber lo que ocurría. Todos los piratas le siguieron con la mirada y con una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros. Gonzo estaba llorando.

Link bostezo un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, sacudió su cabeza con el fin de despertarse mas, pues no quería que Tetra le regañara por lo adormilado que se encontraba. No pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la cual Tetra quería verlo, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. De seguro lo enviaría a alguna isla para buscar un tesoro, o eso pensaba. Giro la perilla de la puerta y entro rápidamente a la habitación.

"Buenos días Tetra!" Saludo Link, alegremente.

"Buenos días" Le regreso el saludo, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo. No habían tenido tiempo de saludarse en la mañana, y esta seria quizás la ultima vez.

"Que ocurre? Cuando Senza y Niko me avisaron que querías verme estaban muy serios"

"Si, sobre eso... Lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio, Link. Así que intenta comprenderlo bien"

"Es algo grave?" Pregunto el chico, con genuina preocupación; Eran rara las veces en las que Tetra se dirigía a Él de esta manera, pero ahora parecía ser incluso mas grave.

"Si, y no. Prefiero definirlo como algo necesario"

"Ah, esta bien. Si se trata de algo importante, entonces no tengo ningún problema con eso" dijo, ignorando por completo la gravedad de sus palabras. Tetra se sorprendió ante esto, y se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer ahora.

"..."

"Hey, De verdad! Lo digo enserio, Tetra. Si es necesario, no hay nada mas que hacer al respecto, no?"

"...Si"

Link rio "Entonces cuéntame. Te diría que puedes confiar en mi, pero eso ya es bastante obvio" y volvió a reír.

"Esta bien. Quiero que me escuches claro Link, porque solo lo diré una vez" El chico asintió.

"Quiero que abandones esta nave y regreses a OutSet" Y todo el animo que Link había demostrado hasta ahora desapareció en el instante en que Tetra termino la oración. Link la miro con dudas, intentando ver una señal, algo que le dijera que solamente era una broma por parte de la pequeña pirata; Pero no vio nada mas que la mirada de determinación en los ojos de la chica, y entonces fue cuando Link entro en shock y no se movió. Tetra esperaba esto por parte del chico, así que se quedo quieta mientras esperaba la siguiente reacción del muchacho.

Cuando Link comprendió la realidad de las palabras de Tetra, una serie de emociones fuertes empezaron a surgir dentro de Él, y como si se estuviesen cumpliendo una profecía, Link se sintió enojado y triste. Traicionado, tal cual los piratas habían hablado, pues esa era la mejor descripción al sentimiento de rabia y pena que sentía en su pecho. No había dejado de mirar a la pirata en ningún momento, pues todavía no podía creer la noticia por completo.

"Por qué?"

"Por tu bien" Sentencio "Es mejor que regreses a casa, y te quedes con tu familia. Esa es mi decisión"

"Pero... por qué!? No lo entiendo!" Era la primera vez que Link le gritaba "Tetra, yo siempre te he sido fiel! Te he apoyado en todo sin cuestionar nada. Esta bien, me quejo mucho cuando hay que hacer los deberes; Pero todos lo hacen! Esto no tiene sentido!"

"Link, entiéndelo. Ya no tienes lugar aquí, solo... vuelve a casa"

"Pero es que no lo entiendo!"

"Entonces no lo entiendas!" Tetra estallo también, lo cual hizo que Link callara inmediatamente "A mi también se me hace difícil! Pero si no puedes entenderlo, entonces al menos comprende que es por tu bien"

"Yo..."

"Esto es una orden Link, la ultima. Vuelve a casa"

"Pero... No íbamos a encontrar la nueva tierra juntos? Que hay de eso!? Se suponía que lo haríamos juntos, Tu y yo!"

"Ese es un deber que me corresponde a mi únicamente. Yo soy la ultima descendiente de la familia real de Hyrule, no tu"

"Pero lo prometimos los dos, no solamente tu. Ese era su ultimo deseo"

"Y se cumplirá, Link. Aunque tu no estés ahí"

Link sintió como si una daga le atravesara el pecho. Estaba bastante molesto, que acaso no se suponía que debía protegerla? Realmente quería estar con ella, pero no se lo iba a permitir, verdad?

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. No quería escuchar mas palabras acerca de como era prescindible, y sabia que no podría ganarle a Tetra en una discusión, pues la chica ya había tomado una decisión. Al salir no noto a la tripulación pirata que se hallaba escondida tras la puerta, y en resultado aplasto a Niko con la puerta. Tetra permaneció quieta mientras veía como Link salía molesto, se sintió un poco abrumada, pues era la primera vez que veía a Link comportarse de esa manera. Ni en las batallas demostraba tanto enojo como en este momento. Ella ya se esperaba que Link no se lo tomaría bien, y lamento el hecho de que terminaran así sus días juntos.

"Gonzo, sé que estas ahi" Y el susodicho se revelo, sonrojado por la vergüenza que sentía, aunque arrastro al resto de los piratas junto a él (Con la excepción de Niko, quien se había desmayado debido al golpe de la puerta). Tetra poco le importaba esto, total ellos ya sabían lo que pasaría, y sin mas se dirigió a Gonzo otra vez "Si aun no lo has hecho, fija curso a OutSet"

"Si!" Y se retiro, seguido pronto por los demás piratas, dejando a su capitana sola y pensativa. Sabia que las cosas resultarían de esta forma, aun si no lo quería; Dejandose caer sobre el escritorio, decidió dormir un poco y despejar su mente del chico, el viaje a OutSet les llevaría al menos 5 días. No tardo mucho en entrar en su subconsciente y a empezar a soñar sueños que olvidaría la próxima vez que despertara...

A la mañana siguiente los piratas se levantaron para empezar con la acostumbrada labor de limpieza. Todo transcurría normal, y ya para media hora después empezaron a repasar la nave para ver si les faltaba un detalle; Pues la nave era inmensa y dado que realizaban su labor con relativa velocidad la probabilidad de saltarse algo era muy alta.

Ahi fue cuando Gonzo cayo en cuenta de que los pisos se encontraban sucios; Nadie los barrio, y por nadie se refería a que Link no cumplio con su acostumbrada tarea, la menor de todas, que era barrer toda la cubierta junto con las escaleras. Gonzo se enojo y asusto al mismo tiempo, primeramente por la falta de Link, y después por lo que la capitana les haría a todos por no cumplir con los horarios exactos. Sin pensar, tomo una barredora y empezó a ser el trabajo del muchacho con rapidez (y muchos fallos); Al ver la torpe forma con la cual Gonzo limpiaba la zona muchos de los piratas se acercaron y empezaron a burlarse, menos Zuko, a quien sinceramente no le importaba.

El alboroto en la nave termino cuando Gonzo les regreso una mirada a todos que recitaba "_Callense_", digna de la misma capitana. Ante tal muestra se le acercaron y le preguntaron que ocurría.

"Qué que me pasa? Me pasa que tengo que barrer la cubierta! Tarea que se suponía debía hacer Link! No yo!" Gritaba Gonzo.

"Ya, ya. Que no tienes un poco de consideración? El chico ya no va a estar mas con nosotros!" Dijo Nudge, y todos, incluso Zuko, asintieron ante lo dicho, pero Gonzo luego se retracto y le respondio aún con mas gritos.

"Por esa misma razón debería hacerlo Él! Ya que no va a estar mas aquí podría pasar sus últimos momentos ayudándonos, no les parece?"

"Vaya! Gonzo, no creo que estés entendiéndolo bien"

"Que si! Que esto es injusto"

"Lo dices como si odiaras el trabajo" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Es que yo- Capitana!" Exclamo Gonzo al notar a Tetra, de pie justo a su lado ahora. Los otros piratas se echaron a reír de nuevo, y Tetra no hizo nada, para desgracia de gonzo, y es que también le había parecido gracioso, pero decidió no demostrarlo, si no dejar que los demás continuaran con sus burlas.

"Con tanto escándalo me despertaron" Dijo Tetra, para que todos pararan de reirse y se tornaran serios, pues deseaba saber que ocurría y no podía preguntar debido al ruido que ocasionaban "Se puede saber que les causa tanta risa?"

"Es gonzo!" Dijo Niko, casi de manera acusadora "Esta molesto porque Link no barrio la cubierta"

"Tarea que le tocaba!" Reclamo Gonzo, defendiendo del "ataque" de su compañero.

"Vamos!" Dijo Senza "El chico se va y tu andas como si nada"

"No es una excusa!"

"Es verdad, no lo es; Excusa seria si se fuera por su cuenta, pero lo estamos botando nosotros" Dijo Mako, y esto hizo que una aura depresiva cayera sobre todos, aunque lo demostraban de maneras totalmente diferente.

"Ves como eres un tonto?" Le recrimino Niko.

"Pues yo sigo pensando lo mismo! Total, el esta viajando con nosotros todavía, y eso significa que tiene que cumplir con las normas, no capitana?"

"No, Mako tiene razón" Y la respuesta de Tetra provoco una sonrisa (Y ciertas risas) por parte de los piratas, mientras que a Gonzo se le soltaba la mandíbula "Podrías ser un poco mas considerado? De verdad que eres un patán, Gonzo"

Y nuevamente las burlas y las risas se soltaron como bala de cañón hacia Gonzo, quien solamente pudo avergonzarse ante sus compañeros y su capitana, quien sonreía, dando a entender que lo había dicho apropósito para que los demás se rieran de Él, a pesar de que pensaba lo mismo que Mako. Lo estaban sacando de su barco, sin que Link lo deseara, y por esa razón tenia derecha a disfrutar un viaje sin tareas ni deberes.

"Hablando del chico, donde esta Él?" Tetra no podía decir con exactitud quien fue el que dijo eso, pero era una verdad. Link no se encontraba entre ellos, ni por los alrededores de la cubierta. Le pareció bastante raro, dado que usualmente dormía por ahí. La verdad era que dormía donde sea que pudiera, pero siempre era por alguna parte de la cubierta, ya que le gustaba admirar las estrellas durante la noche. Tanto era así que solo dormía dentro de la nave cuando llovía o hacia bastante frío como para atravesar sus sabanas. Ante tal recuerdo volvió a mirar y noto que no estaban ni siquiera esos objetos tiradas por algún lado, como acostumbraba dejarlos.

"Seguramente anda dormido en alguna parte del barco?"

"Pues por aquí no esta, y Él siempre duerme aquí!"

"Yo no lo vi adentro"

"Eh! Zuko! Link esta ahí contigo?" Le grito Senza, tras lo cual Zuko se asomo y negó con la cabeza

"Negativo"

Esto era extraño, muy extraño. Esto era bastante extraño para Tetra, quien empezó a imaginar las posibilidades, pero siempre caía en la misma conclusión. Y eso no le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba.

"Qué raro... en que otro sitio podría estar?"

Tetra miro hacia donde se encontraban los botes, pero no dijo nada. Temía siquiera insinuarlo.

"Ah! Los botes!" Menciono Gonzo, que había notado a su capitana y siguió su mirada, y enseguida llego a la misma conclusión que la ella, pero tampoco se inmuto, no se atrevía a moverse. Fue Niko el que camino hacia los botes en busca del Mascaron rojo, solo para notar lo que todos los piratas ya habían concluido.

"Que raro, el bote no esta... EL BOTE NO ESTA!"

"NO PUEDE SER!" Exclamo Senza "SE HA IDO!?"

Ante eso, todos ellos empezaron a gritar, exponiendo sus propios puntos, puesto que no todos creían en la partida del muchacho.

"SE FUE!? COMO QUE SE FUE!?"

"NO TIENE SENTIDO!"

"Porque Link haria algo así!? Ah, verdad..."

"YA! YA! a lo mejor todavía sigue en el barco!"

"Es cierto! Busquen bien por toda la nave! Quizás cometemos un error!"

"No puedo creerlo! Ese chico nos dejo?"

"Demonios! Sabia que se enojaria, pero abandonarnos así!? Es que no le importamos?"

"ESTAIS SACANDO CONCLUSIONES A LO LOCO!"

"QUE SE CALMEN YA, JODER!"

Y así estuvieron un buen rato. La idea de que Link se fuera sin siquiera decir adiós era my impropia de Él. En ocasiones pasadas en la que el niño tuvo algún problema con un miembro de la tripulación, o varios, no se lo callaba ni mucho menos, lo expresaba bien claro. E incluso cuando no había nada que hacer se desahogaba hablando con alguien. Link era muy callado, eso es cierto; Pero también resultaba muy hablador cuando sus sentimientos se lo exigían. Todo esto eran buenos motivos como para que Link aunque sea hubiese mencionado la idea de dejarlos, ademas, a el chico le importaban mucho sus amigos, una característica que demostraba incluso con aquellos a los que recién conocía, llegando a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nada malo les ocurriera, y mucho mas para que se sintieran mejor.

Simplemente no huía así como lo había _hecho_, porque por mucho que lo quisieran negar, la ausencia del bote rojo era toda la prueba que necesitaban.

Pero no lo aceptaban, y pronto la idea de un secuestro salió al aire. "Tuvo que ser eso! Se han llevado a Link" pero nada los despertó la noche pasada, ni un sonido de cascos o espadas, y conocían tan bien al muchacho como para saber lo fuerte que era.

Él hubiese dado pelea, y por tal, la idea estaba descartada.

Todo esto abrumo a Tetra en gran manera, quien era la única que no había mencionado palabra durante todos los gritos y parloteos de sus amigos. Lentamente alcanzo un barril buscando sentarse sobre el mismo, lo cual hizo con dificultad pues su cuerpo no quería responderle. Gonzo y Nudge vieron el estado de su capitana y la socorrieron de inmediato, como fieles piratas y amigos, ayudándola a sentarse sobre el mismo. Tetra puso una mano sobre su frente mientras se culpaba mentalmente por la huida de su amigo, a quien solo quería ayudar; Pero que termino por empeorar las cosas entre ellos.

"Escuchen" Llamo Gonzo a los demás, y pronto gano su atención "Escuchen! Link... Link se ha ido. Pero esto no significa que lo dejaremos así como así!"

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Niko, y todos asintieron ante su pregunta. Pero no respondio de inmediato, sino que miro al mástil principal, hacia donde Zuko, quien lo observaba también, y le hizo una seña con sus manos. Inmediatamente el pirata saco su extraño catalejo de largo alcance, y con demasiada esperanza de encontrarlo, empezó a buscar por Link.

"Vamos a buscarlo, y a traerlo de vuelta. Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, de esta manera: Niko y Senza van a ir a Windfall a ver si Link esta ahí, y puesto que es la isla mas cercana, puede que sea muy probable. Mako, Nudge, ustedes dos van a La isla del dragón, que es la otra isla mas cercana de por aquí"

"Zuko se queda donde esta, naturalmente; La capitana y yo iremos en el barco por los alrededores del mar, a ver si hay suerte. Sin embargo seguiremos andando en dirección a OutSet, puesto que es probable que se dirija para allá"

"Donde nos reuniremos?"

"En ese oasis que el chico tenia, de paso buscamos ahí"

"Y si lo encontramos, qué?" Dijo Mako, quien tenia grandes dudas sobre la eficacia del plan de Gonzo, entre otras. Total, tampoco lo iba a desobedecer.

"Hacemos las paces con Él, tonto!" Dijo, casi gritándole "Y luego lo dejamos en OutSet"

"...Claro"

"Bien, a que esperan? La foto? **Vayan!** Y cuiden los botes que solo hay dos!"

Los piratas hicieron tal cual Gonzo les ordene, y rápidamente bajaron los botes. Una vez hecho esto y con los piratas andando hacia donde les habían mandado, Gonzo levanto el ancla y puso en marcha el barco pirata. Como no había nadie mas, se quedo en el timón, aunque lejos de fijarse por donde surcaban, sus ojos yacían preocupados sobre la capitana, quien todavía no había proferido ninguna palabra ante todo lo decidido, y se había quedado sentada en los barriles.

"Que le pasa a Gonzo?" Dijo Niko "Mira que tratarnos así! Justo como...oh!"

"Si" Le respondio Senza "Justo como la capitana. Aunque hay que admitir que lo de la foto fue bastante original"

"Bueno, si. Desde otra perspectiva, seguro me hubiese reído" Y con eso y otras conversaciones similares, se dispusieron a realizar su viaje, justo como sus compañeros. Todos los piratas sabían lo poco probable que seria hallar al muchacho, pero aun así tenían grandes esperanzas de lograrlo. Rozaban la inocencia de un niño, que creyendo ser capaz de todo, toma cualquier desafío...

Los piratas lograron llegar a Windfall y La Isla del Dragon con relativa rapidez, habiendo realizado incluso algunas paradas en pequeñas islas de los alrededores con la intención de preguntar si alguien había visto a Link. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograban conseguir nada que les dijera siquiera donde pudiera estar. Esto iba matando regularmente su entusiasmo, y sin embargo seguían, pues el cariño que le tenían los impulsaba mas que cualquier otra cosa. Hablaron con muchas personas, conocidos del muchacho incluso, tanto como desconocidos que solo habían oído uno o dos relatos del _Héroe de los vientos_. De hecho, Tetra no lo sabia, pero desde este punto fue que se empezó a originar los rumores de su muerte, y por eso para cuando Link desapareció realmente ya estos rumores se encontraban bastante divagados por el gran mar. Y si Senza, Mako, Nudge y Niko creían que les iba mal, entonces debieron ver de verdad como les iba a Gonzo y a Zuko, quienes no podían hacer mas que seguir un curso lento y desesperante hacia OutSet, lo cual mortificaba a ambos piratas. A Tetra no podían contarla realmente, pues pasaba todo el tiempo mirando el mar, a los peces o al horizonte, aun culpando por lo ocurrido.

Ella no lloraba, ni se la mantenía sentada en un ambiente depresivo. Los dos, Zuko y Gonzo, lo sabían principalmente por la mirada seria en su rostro. No hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacia solo daba ordenes por algún descuido cometido por parte de los dos compañeros.

Y así se mantuvo por durante los días en que lo estuvieron buscando; Pero finalmente en su infortunio se reunieron en el Oasis. Cada pirata contó que no habían logrado nada, y en el Oasis tampoco lo encontraron. Gonzo quiso hablar con la Puerta-Mayordomo, pero se mostró reacia ante el hombre. Por lo que tuvo que ir Tetra, habiendose conocido de la primera vez que hicieron una parada ahí, y que en palabras del extraño objeto le parecía "Una chica encantadora". Les informo que su amo, Link, no había pasado por ahí, y preocupado por la seguridad de Él, pregunto que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Nada, solo preguntaba"

"Y el Amo Link no estaba viajando con usted, señorita Tetra?"

"No. Ya no" Y con esas palabras se despidió.

Amarraron los botes al barco, y volvieron a zarpar en dirección a OutSet. Mucho menos animados que antes, cabe decir. El viaje era lento y aburrido y sin notarlo regresaron a la rutina. Pero les pareció bastante diferente sin Link durmiéndose por ahí, y les pareció que no lo volverían a ver a su amigo jamas. Parecía una eternidad, y Tetra se hallo incapaz de disfrutar lo que mas le gustaba, que era viajar por todo el mar, sin importar el motivo. Solo quería encontrarlo, darle un golpe y luego un abrazo, y pedir perdón. Ya ni le importaba que se quedara en OutSet o no, solo quería verlo de nuevo y asegurarse que estaba bien; Lo cual era contradictorio, pues la idea de regresar a su casa era porque sufría nostalgia de la misma y de su familia, y eso le partía el alma. Encontró el sentimiento de tener a Link únicamente para ella como egoísta y estúpido. Link tenia una hermana y una abuela, y por muy buenos amigos que fueran, ellos iban primero.

Cada vez el viaje le parecía aun mas inquietante, y si bien ya estaba dando ordenes en su habitual forma de nuevo, todavía sentía que hasta que no lo viera, no seria lo mismo. Los piratas se animaron al ver que su capitana recobrar la postura, lo cual les hizo el viaje mas rápido.

Para la noche del séptimo día ya podían divisar la isla.

"Maldito Gonzo y sus malditas mañas. La isla esta justo ahí! Solo unas cuantas horas mas y llegamos! Como se atreve a tirar el ancla porque _necesitamos descansar_? Ugh!" Se quejaba Tetra. Alcanzaron a divisar la isla de OutSet justo cuando la noche caía, y Gonzo ordeno a los piratas parar por hoy, dado que se habían saltado varios días para adelantar camino perdido. Esto disgusto a Tetra en varios niveles, tanto por pasar su autoridad como capitana, como por el hecho de retrasar el motivo entero de todo el viaje.

"Este es mi maldito barco, Que se cree Él!?" Decía, hablandose a ella misma como si fuera otra persona. Lo que mas le molesto fue como toda la tripulación paso de ella y apoyo a Gonzo. Ahora se encontraban todos dormidos, incluso Zuko. Y a pesar de que ella misma se sentía cansada, no podía conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo intentara, pues cuando cerraba los ojos la imagen del chico se le aparecía en la cabeza y le evitaba dormir. Y ya era bien entrada la noche para cuando decidió dejar de intentarlo y tomar un poco del aroma del mar.

"Me las vas a pagar, Gonzo..." Murmuraba, observando a lo lejos la isla.

"No lo iras a matar, verdad?"

"Matar? Esa es una descripción muy pobre para lo que le voy a hacer" Profirió la muchacha, sin notar al joven sentado sobre la barra del barco. Quien por su parte se pregunto que quiso decir su amiga con eso.

"Ah?...Esta bien" Dijo, sin darle mucha importancia "Por cierto, Buenas noches Tetra!" y dando un salto, Link se posiciono justo detrás de la pirata, quien ante la sorpresa se volteo inmediatamente con ojos estupefactos, y se quedo un rato observando a su héroe que le sonreía. Ella se acerco a Él, sintiendo que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y le toco el pecho para comprobar que era real. El chico río ante aquello "Ven acá!" y tomándola por los hombros le dio un abrazo a Tetra, quien aun no reaccionaba.

"Link...LINK!" Y le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente, aun no creyendo que de verdad se encontraba ahí.

"Link" Volvió a decir, esta vez suavemente. Se aparto un poco de Él pero sin romper el abrazo, y entonces le dio un cabezazo.

"Agh! Por qué hiciste eso!?" Le reclamo Link, quien ahora se sostenía la cabeza por el fuerte golpe. Se había echado atrás debido al impacto y había roto el abrazo, Tetra ahora lo miraba con las manos en su cintura y con una cara roja. Para Link esto era debido a su rabia, aunque en realidad solo era en parte a eso.

"Cómo que _por qué_? ESE ES TU PAGO POR DESERTOR!" Le grito, y milagrosamente no despertó a nadie "O es que crees que puedes aparecerte aquí después de abandonarnos? Hazte a la idea!"

"Yo..." Intento defenderse Link, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había nada que defender. El miedo se apodero lentamente mientras Tetra se acercaba.

"Hum! No tenias que volver, pero..." Le dijo Tetra, cambiando su tono recriminatorio a uno mas cálido "...Me alegra que lo hayas hecho"

Link se impresiono "Tetra..." y acercandose a ella, esbozo una sonrisa, y Tetra le devolvió el gesto.

"Eh! No te pongas tan sentimental! Aun sigo molesta contigo" Le dijo, aunque esta vez estaba fingiendo el enojo.

Link rio, dandose cuenta "Claro, claro"

"A todo esto, en donde estabas Link? Nos tenias muy preocupados" Pregunto Tetra.

"Lo lamento!... La verdad es que me fui donde la Reina de las Hadas. Y ya después me venia para acá cuando los vi" Ante aquella declaración, Tetra abrió los ojos en asombro.

"La isla Madre e Hija!? Como llegaste hasta allá tan rápido!? Y lo que es mas, como es que nos has alcanzado aquí?"

"Con la batuta, obviamente"

"Si, ya" Dijo, escéptica "Ni aunque te impulsara todos los vientos del mundo hubieses llegado tan rápido"

"Bueno, no te lo he dicho. Pero eso no es todo lo que hace la Wind Waker"

"Eh?"

"Puedo crear ciclones y moverme por determinados puntos del Gran Mar con ellos. Eso lo aprendí de un sapo volador cuyo nombre no recuerdo bien... Espera! No, se me olvido" Decía Link mientras cruzaba los brazos, intentando recordar.

"Cyclos" Dijo Tetra, insegura si creer lo que decía su amigo.

"Ese es! Cyclos!"

"No puedo creerlo, conociste a Cyclos! Por que razón nunca me contaste sobre esto?"

"Bueno. Que tal si empezamos ahora?"

De esa manera, Link y Tetra se olvidaron de todo lo malo que había pasado en la semana; Dejaron los malos sentimientos fueras, pues ya no les importaban, y se enfocaron en hablar y pasar el tiempo como los buenos amigos que eran. La conversación dio varios giros, y entre historias, risas y chistes la noche se fue pasando. Ahora se encontraban mirando el océano oscuro y profundo; Ninguna estrella alumbraba esa noche para decepción de Link, que le encantaban mucho, contrario a Tetra, quien descubría lo mucho que le encantaba ver el mar así, empezando lo que seria una nueva costumbre para ella.

Tetra no supo mas detalles sobre lo que hizo Link en todo ese tiempo, ni la razón por la cual visito a la Hada Reina, pero poco le importaba, pues el héroe estaba de nuevo a su lado. La angustia había desaparecido, y la soledad le había seguido, pues Él había vuelto a ella por su propia cuenta. No hacia falta decir que Link ya no estaba molesto, el abrazo que le regalo al principio era la prueba viviente de que la perdonaba y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre ellos.

Todo esto hacia a Tetra feliz. Pero aun así sabia que tenia que arreglar un ultimo detalle: La salida de Link de su tripulación. Debía decirle que ya no era necesario, que debía estar con ella y con los demás. Debía pedirle perdón, y entonces decirle que se podía quedar con ellos y que cumplirían con la ultima voluntad de Daphnes juntos.

Fundar una nueva tierra y un nuevo reino no sonaba tan difícil siempre y cuando Link estuviera con ella.

"Sabes tetra? He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, sobre abandonar la tripulación y volver con mi familia..."

Tetra parpadeo, y estaba a punto de cantar todo lo que tenia en su mente, pero Link volvió a hablar.

"Tienes razón, Tetra. Tienes razón en todo... Yo no debería estar aquí" El tono de voz de Link no le agradaba a Tetra. Sonaba tan decidido de lo que decía, pero también se escuchaba triste y melancólico. No estaba seguro si lo decía con ganas o no, o si iba en serio.

Recordó a la familia del chico, y también el sufrimiento que Link padecía durante las noches. Se enfoco en sus ojos, y confirmo que las ojeras del chico por la falta de sueño todavía seguían ahí; No había dormido incluso en todo este tiempo que había pasado lejos.

Tetra se sintió mal, pues quería decirle que ignorara sus sentimientos y abandonara a su familia, quienes lo merecían, para que se quedara con ella. Pronto se sumergió en sus pensamientos dejando de prestar atención a Link, quien se le había quedado mirando buscando una respuesta a lo que había dicho. Lo cierto y para ignorancia de la pirata, era que Link deseaba que le dijera lo contrario, pero pronto determino para si mismo que eso no pasaría. Había aceptado que ya no viajaría con ella, si. Pero aun buscaba que las cosas se tornaran de otra forma y que permaneciera junto a ella.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, verdad?

"Tetra" La susodicha encaro a Link, preguntándose cuanto tiempo la llevaba mirando "Siempre seremos amigos!" Y le sonrío como solo el sonreía.

Tetra le devolvió el gesto, feliz por las palabras de su amigo, aunque no se mostró tan entusiasmada "Siempre"

Link entonces puso su mano en su bolsillo, buscando el collar que Tetra le había dado hace tiempo. Quería devolvérselo como muestra de gratitud por todo, aunque la verdad era que ya hacia tiempo que debía de haberlo hecho, dado que se lo habían _prestado_. Se extraño al no hallarlo y busco en el otro lado, sin éxito '_En donde lo habré dejado?_' se preguntaba.

"Supongo que mañana te iras"

"Ah? Oh... es verdad. Si, Mañana volveré a OutSet"

"Pasa algo?"

"No se... Se siente raro! Volver a casa así como así después de tanto tiempo"

"Link, No ha pasado ni un año"

"Pues para mi se siente que ha pasado eso y mas. Eso te parece raro?"

Tetra rio "Es porque no estas acostumbrado! Yo por mi parte he viajado por el mar desde que nací!"

"Y que viajes en tu casa no tiene nada que ver?"

"Oh! Callate!"

Ambos rieron, ambos sonrieron.

"Si... nuestra ultima noche juntos" Susurro Link

"Eh! Lo dices como si nunca nos volveremos a ver!"

"Ah? Eso significa que si!?"

"No seas tonto! Pasare por OutSet de vez en cuando, ya veras! Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. Y cuando encuentre la nueva tierra, tu serás la primera persona que obligue a ir ahí"

"Obligar?" Dijo Link, extrañado "Yo iré por mi propia voluntad! a que te refieres con eso de '_Obligar_'?"

"Supongo que no todos querrán dejar sus islas y venir. Mal por ellos"

"..."

"Hey, vamos! Quieres que respete el deseo de cada persona? Que me crees?"

"Creo que eres una buena persona. Pirata, pero buena persona"

"Si, claaaaro..."

"Vas a ser soberana de todo un nuevo mundo! así que deberías ir acostumbrándote"

"Ya no me esta gustando esto"

"Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Yo no creo que a mi me recuerden" Y aunque Link lo decía con sinceridad, este comentario hizo que Tetra soltara una risita.

"El salvador del Gran Mar, El héroe de los vientos; Elegido de Farore y Heredero de una leyenda no se considera digno de formar parte de la historia de Hyrule? No me hagas reír! Yo creo que tu serás incluso mas recordado que yo! Si ya hay hasta cuentos acerca de ti venciendo a Ganondorf!"

"Jeje, supongo que es verdad. Pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho"

"No?"

"No... De verdad te voy a extrañar Tetra; Sé que nos volveremos a ver, pero aun así las cosas no serán iguales..."

Tetra miro a Link, y suspiro con fastidio. Esta era su ultima noche juntos, y las cosas debían terminar bien para los dos, pues solo así tendría el valor de seguir sin Él. De repente le sobrevino una idea, y se desamarro el pañuelo rojo.

Sin previo aviso lo puso alrededor del cuello de Link, y lo hato en un nudo "Un regalo de despedida" Y se miraron a los ojos "Me gusto mucho tenerte aquí, Link"

A Link se les subieron los colores "Tetra! Pero esto es tuyo, no tienes que dármelo!"

"Pero quiero. Solo acéptalo, si?"

Link se resistió un poco, pero al final no dijo nada mas en contra "Esta bien... Gracias, Tetra, lamento que no tenga nada que darte"

"No te preocupes, No es necesario" Pero para Link si lo era, y se estaba sintiendo mal por recibir una de las posesiones mas preciadas de la pirata sin poder darle algo a cambio. Tetra pudo notar como Link se había quedado quieto, con la mirada perdida, y se preguntaba si estaba bien. Qué podría hacer nuestro Héroe? La verdad era que no tenia nada, ni rupias; Se las había dado a los piratas en la ultima revisión del botín del mes pasado y no le quedo ni un duro encima. Con la mente en blanco, se decidió hacer lo único que le quedaba: Una muestra de cariño.

Y sin mas, Link beso la mejilla de Tetra. Fue algo fugaz, le planto el beso al rojo vivo en su rostro y se retiro del espacio personal de la pirata, quien no se inmutaba, sorprendida de lo que el chico acababa de hacer. Link temió por su vida.

"Por qué?" Profirió, finalmente. Pero Link no la entendió bien.

"Esto... Qué?"

"POR QUÉ!" Y se abalanzo sobre el chico, dandole un golpe en la mejilla y haciendolo retroceder hasta casi caerse de la nave. "Que te pasa!?" Volvió a decir Tetra.

"Es que no tenia nada que darte!" Se defendía como podía Link "Así que pensé... Bueno, no sé que pensaba!"

"Ugh! Cualquier cosa hubiese estado mejor" Decía la pirata, roja como el fuego de Din "Un abrazo! Una rupia! o hasta tu bote hubiese sido mejor! Nada hubiese sido mejor!"

"...Mi bote?"

"Nada! Te dije que no tenias que darme nada!"

"No, no. Mi bote! Eso es! Te puedo regalar mi bote!"

**_Y así fue como Link nos dio el Mascaron rojo_**

Tetra parpadeo, no creyendo las palabras de su amigo "Link, no lo decía enserio"

"Pero me parece bien, acaso no te lo parece a ti?"

"No, no me lo parece. Ese bote significa mucho para ti, Link"

"Y por eso quiero que lo tengas tu, de esta forma los dos tendremos algo que nos recuerde al otro"

"Seguro" Dijo con sarcasmo "y como haras para navegar sin él?"

"La verdad, Tetra, es que no pienso navegar mas"

"No!?"

"Bueno, digas lo que digas, no soy un pirata. Y ya no tengo motivo para seguir viajando, verdad?"

"Siempre hay una buena razón, Link"

"Bueno..." Link rio "Si, tienes razón; Quizás solo necesite tiempo, pero aun así quiero que lo tengas"

De repente Tetra volvió a abrazar a Link "...Gracias Link" No se lo decían, pero les estaba doliendo mucho el hecho de que a partir del día de mañana las cosas cambiarían "Lo voy a cuidar bien, ya veras"

"Lo sé"

"Te voy a extrañar"

"Y yo a ti; Pero eso lo deberías de decir mañana"

Se quedaron ahí otro buen rato, hasta que el sueño por fin les estaba afectando a los dos, y con mucha razón, ya que ambos no dormían desde hace mucho tiempo. Tanto fue el caso, que se estaban acomodando para dormir en Mascaron Rojo, que ya se encontraba amarrado a la nave de Tetra. La idea original era buscar unas sabanas que Link tenia guardadas en él, pero al final y por pereza, se acomodaron ahí. Se daban las espaldas por el sentimiento de pena y una o dos veces pensaron en regresar a la cubierta, pero las ansias de dormir pudieron más. Tetra cayo dormida casi al instante, a pesar del muy poco espacio que había en el bote. A Link le costo un poco, dado que Tetra se movía de mucho, y cuando por fin se quedo quieta, lo había hecho abrazada al chico. A pesar del gran sentimiento de vergüenza que tenia Link, al final logro cerrar sus ojos para entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

Para dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

"Y eso es lo que paso" Dijo tetra, finalizando su relato con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creerlo! De verdad te _beso_!?"

Tetra iba contestarle, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste!?"

Y es que al ser Aryll una oidora de primera, no interrumpió a Tetra en ninguna parte de su relato, lo cual hizo que la pirata soltara mas detalles involuntariamente, como lo era lo del beso. Una trampa tan sencilla y tan poco efectiva, que únicamente funcionaba con los piratas, a los cuales siempre les gustaba contar una historia sin ser interrumpidos. Tetra no era la excepción.

"Aun no puedo creerlo!"

"Eso solo fue un beso en la mejilla!"

"No sabia que le gustabas a Link!"

Tetra estaba roja "QUE FUE EN LA MEJILLA! ALGO DE AMIGOS!" Grito en pura vergüenza.

"Si... amigos"

"Argh!"

"Y luego los dos juntos, dormiditos! Aww~"

"Y-YA!"

Aryll rio, ocasionando que Tetra se colocara aun mas roja, si es que eso era posible. Esta era una historia que jamas se le iba a olvidar a la niña "Y que paso después?" dijo, con ojos de gato que rogaban por oír un poco mas.

"...En la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy contentos de ver a Link. Desayunamos y levantamos el ancla. Gonzo le hizo hacer su parte de la limpieza. Luego... Luego llegamos a OutSet, y creo que esa parte ya tu te la sabes"

"Ah, si. La despedida"

"Exacto; Jamas le pregunte por el comunicador, pero si intente llamarlo, y obviamente nunca contesto. Solo los visite un par de veces antes de que Link desapareciera, pero en todas esas veces se me había olvidado preguntarle"

"Ya veo" Y Aryll bostezo, señal que le indicaba que debía dormir.

"Bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que querías saber, no? A la cama!"

"Oh, hablando de eso..." Dijo, recordando la razón por la cual estuvo tan preocupada "Por qué tienes problemas para dormir?"

Esta vez fue Tetra la que río, lo cual hizo que Aryll arqueara una ceja "Ya te conté una historia hoy, no?" y empezó a instar a la niña para que se retirada a su cama.

"Oh, vamos Tetra! No seas así"

Tetra se lo penso unos segundos, aunque lo que quería era darle falsas esperanzas a la niña "No, vete a dormir que luego no te quieres levantar" La venganza era dulce.

Con mucha pena (Y gloria) Aryll se retiro hacia dentro del barco. Ya para cuando llego a su cuarto la idea de dormir le encantaba, y no tuvo dificultad en sucumbir ante el sueño. Tetra por su parte se quedo afuera a observar el cielo oscuro por un rato mas, y es que el dormir todo el día traía consecuencias, y ahora las tendría que pagar hasta que se sintiera cansada de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Tetra no se sentia fastidiada por esto. Esta noche no quería dormir si no hasta tarde, puesto que era una noche especial; Y a pesar de que estas noches eran las únicas en las que podía dormir tranquila, con su recuerdo, prefería gastarlas observando el mismo cielo oscuro de aquella vez.

* * *

**_Notas:_ **_** Y eso es todo por ahora, Folks! **_

_**en el próximo capitulo sabremos un poco mas sobre el transfondo de la historia a la par que veremos como los piratas por fin llegan a Forest Haven. Uff! créanme que pasar este capitulo de papel a computadora no fue algo placentero; Sin contar que tuve que hacer unos arreglos! Quizás fue por eso que me tarde tanto...?**_

_**Como siempre, diganme mis errores y como debería mejorar la historia! Déjenme un Review! *******_

_**Y si tenéis alguna duda...bueno, preguntad!**_**_  
_**

_**Hasta la próxima vez, en el libro de Vicious "TimeLine Heroes"**_


	4. Yo, Héroe del Tiempo

**Notas Pre-Cap: Lamento mucho haberme tardado con esto, dios! Un mes! Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta ocupado. Intentare actualizar mas a menudo desde ahora para las personas que sigan esta historia.**

**_Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda No me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo._**

* * *

**\\The Time Line Heroes/**

**/\**

**/\ /\**

* * *

**_Capitulo IV: Yo, Héroe del Tiempo_**

* * *

_Soy el amo del juego;_

_Soy el señor reloj._

_Esos son mis __títulos, temedme por ellos._

_Tu no puedes verme,_

_Pero estoy en todas partes, escuchando, observando;_

_Puedo soplar las estrellas, y demostrar lo insignificantes que son;_

_Puedo caminar entre las gotas de lluvia, sin mojarme._

_Maravillate de eso, y __responde_

_De que me sirve? Si al final, no tengo a nadie con quien compartir este don_

* * *

_No veo nada. Todo esta oscuro, y sin importar a donde gire mi cabeza todo sigue cubierto en sombras. No puedo distinguir siquiera si mis ojos están cerrados o no, y con cuidado doy pasos hacia adelante, intentando moverme en este plano sin forma._

_De pronto, se escucha algo, como si un __jarrón se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo. Intento seguir el sonido, que sigue rebotando como un eco en la distancia. Intento seguirlo, pues es lo único con lo cual puedo guiarme, pero el eco se hace cada vez mas pequeño, y pequeño, y pequeño._

_Ya no se escucha nada. He dejado de moverme. Intento concentrarme para ver si se produce otro sonido y así poder seguirlo; Pero nada ocurre, y ya empiezo a desesperarme._

_Donde estoy? Por qué razón me hallo aquí? Que se supone que tengo que hacer? Esto es una prueba? Y si lo es, que se supone que tengo que probar?_

_No dejo de hacerme preguntas parecidas por lo que parece una eternidad, y sin notarlo empiezo a caminar, y luego a correr. Por qué? Ya no puedo detenerme, pero quiero detenerme, y también sé que no puedo hacerlo, porque siento que algo se acerca._

_Algo grande._

_Sin poder prevenirlo, choco con lo que parece ser un pilar. Puedo notar como piezas de acero sobresalen del pilar cuadrado, y me doy cuenta que una pequeña luz se asoma por la cima._

_Me siento animado, por fin puedo ver algo mas que la oscuridad de este lugar. Pero mi felicidad no dura mucho, pues la sensación punzante de que algo se acerca se hace presente nuevamente, y un miedo empieza a apoderarse de mi corazón. Sin pensarlo mucho, empiezo a trepar rápidamente por los salientes de acero buscando alejarme de la bestia y llegar hacia la cima, hacia la luz. Cuando por fin lo hago me encuentro con una enorme sala con grandes vitrales a cada lado, un camino marcado por una alfombra roja que conduce a un gigantesco __órgano. La sala esta completamente iluminada y por un momento me siento en paz, incluso la sensación de acecho había desaparecido._

_Pero solo fue por un breve momento, ya que la bestia no perdió tiempo, y con una gran embestida golpeo el pilar por el cual aun me hallaba en la cima, haciéndome caer casi de inmediato; Pero para mi sorpresa no caí al fondo, a las sombras, si no mas bien en el suelo alfombrado, desapareciendo el pequeño espacio por el cual entre. Aun con todo esto todavía podría sentir al monstruo acechando, y no iba a esperar a que encontrara una forma de alcanzarme aquí arriba, así que gire la cabeza en busca de una salida, y entonces fue cuando pude contemplar la inmensa puerta que se alzaba a mis espaldas, abalanzandome de inmediato sobre ella, intentando abrirla. Pero la puerta no cedía, sin importar lo mucho que forcejeaba contra ella, y entonces volví a desesperarme y en mi ansia comencé a golpearla con furia._

_"Por qué tanta prisa, muchacho?" Oi una voz a mis espaldas, y enseguida me congele._

_Me voltee con lentitud y fije mi vista en el organo nuevamente, solo que esta vez había una figura sombría sentada sobre el mismo, que parecía estar interpretando alguna __canción silenciosa, pues no emitía ningún ruido. La sombra era desgraciadamente familiar a mis ojos y junto con su voz, la cual se volvió a repetir en una carcajada, se volteo para encararme dejandose ver y a la vez cortando mi respiración._

_Fue cuando entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba acercando, dando pasos de una manera inquietantemente tranquila, y no sé porque no hice nada para moverme o intentar huir de Él, pero la verdad era que no importaba, pues no había sitio hacia donde ir. Ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en esas posibilidades cuando tuve que alzar la mirada para contemplar sus ojos._

_Ganondorf tenia la misma mirada cínica de siempre._

_Fueron unos pequeños instantes en los cuales posamos la vista sobre el otro, y aun así me parecieron interminables. Sin ninguna advertencia alzo su mano, empezando a formar esa endemoniada esfera de __energía azul. Esquive el ataque antes de que impactara sobre mi, aunque la implosión me lanzo unos cuantos metros por sobre el suelo._

_Me levante con algo de dificultad debido al golpe, y parecía que solo a mi me afecto, pues Ganondorf se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo. Volvió a alzar su mano para volver a formar ese ataque, pero esta vez pude reflejarlo a tiempo con mi espada, aunque el impacto se desvío de su dirección._

_Para mi sorpresa, Ganondorf no se había quedado quieto en un solo lugar como la vez anterior; Se movía por toda la sala, y mas de una vez me pareció ver a más de un Ganondorf. De vez en cuando aparecía sobre mi y lograba darme un golpe, y en respuesta intentaba alcanzarlo con la espada, sin éxito. Esto se repitió bastantes veces, y de vez en cuando volvía a formar las esferas de energía, las cuales lograba esquivar con suma dificultad._

_De tantos golpes no debió extrañarme cuando mi visión empezó a fallarme, y en un momento lleve mi mano derecha a mis ojos, y entonces note que tenia una herida por encima de ellos y que de mi frente escurría sangre. Ganondorf aprovecho este momento y golpeo mi quijada, haciendo que me elevara un poco. El solo golpe iba hacerme caer, pero Ganondorf tomo mi cuello inmediatamente y me impacto sobre el suelo., destrozandolo y abriendo una grieta por la cual caí.  
_

_Las sombras nuevamente dominaban mi ambiente. Ganondorf río y salto hacia mi, o eso creí ver desde el fondo de este abismo, pues una vez lo hizo desapareció. Me encontraba bastante grave, dado que la sangre no paraba de brotar de distintas partes de mi cuerpo. Me costo bastante poder levantarme y tuve que apoyarme en mi espada para hacerlo, la cual parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a quebrar. Mire hacia arriba para poder notar la luz, que para mi sorpresa y desanimo se iba apagando poco a poco__. Cuando por fin ya no podía ver nada levante mi escudo y mi espada para estar a la defensiva ante cualquier ataque, aunque debido a mis heridas casi cedo a mi peso._

_Espere con impaciencia a que Ganondorf hiciera su movimiento, pero nada ocurría. Y lo que era aun peor, la sensación de que había un depredador cerca volvió a aparecer. Sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente debido a la ansiedad que toda la situación me causaba, y odiaba eso. Odiaba sentirme desesperado, que me rebajaran este nivel tan desequilibrado y me trataran como si yo no fuera nadie, como si no fuera capaz de ganarles como las tantas veces que lo había hecho antes. Soy el héroe del tiempo, protector de Hyrule, protector de Termina. Portador de la sagrada Trifuerza del valor y de la Espada Maestra. Ganondorf tendría que ser el que estuviera lamentandose de su situación, no yo; Las cosas no deberían ser así!_

_Y mientras pensaba esto logre mantener una posición firme y determinada, con mi escudo enfrente y mi espada apuntando hacia atrás, listo para girar y atacar lo que sea que me rodeaba. Tenia cubierto todos los puntos en una defensa perfecta que podía transformarse en un ataque en el momento que lo deseara para contrarrestar a mi enemigo. Orgulloso y valeroso, el miedo se había disipado y espere con calma el ataque de mi adversario, el cual estaba seguro terminaría en fracaso. Sonreí con ego ante esto, y Para mi sorpresa, fue todo en vano. _

_De repente y sin previo aviso, me barrieron. Literalmente, fue como si una escoba me hubiera pasado por encima y me hubiera sacudido como la escoria que era. Un. Maldito. Puño. Gigante, me golpeo! o al menos eso fue lo que creí ver antes de ser arrastrado por toda la sala debido a la magnitud del golpe. A pesar de la fuerza con la cual fui agredido, y el hecho de que fui enviado lejos de donde estaba, parte de mi cuerpo no se despego del piso, siendo que mi cabeza choco con el mismo, y junto a la gran velocidad con la que fui lanzado mi piel iba dejando un rastro de sangre quemada; Y eso se podía saber gracias a la humedad y ardor que podía sentir desde mi mejilla hasta el final de mi brazo izquierdo. Dolía un __montón y ya no sentía ganas de moverme, pero lo que mas me dolía era el orgullo, pues me había auto proclamado superior tan solo hace unos segundos. Mi equivocación fue notoria, pero deje atrás ese pensamiento cuando levante la mirada y pude identificar al causante de mi desgracia aún en la oscuridad, pues sus ojos amarillos brillaban en un tilde demente e iracundo._

_"Ganon..como!?" Pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada; La bestia se abalanzo sobre mi con sus dos hachas, haciendo que cerrara __mis ojos por instinto, esperando el inminente golpe._

_Pero dicho golpe nunca llego, y de un momento a otro abrí mis ojos, dándome cuenta que el escenario había cambiado. Ya no era oscuridad lo que veía, si no solo pasto verde por todos lados, y el verde era enfermante, pues parecía fulgurar un extraño brillo hermoso y a la vez tan extraño. Ya no sangraba, mis heridas habían desaparecido; pero aun así me encontré incapaz de moverme y permanecí recostado sobre la hierba verde a la espera de que algo ocurriese, ignorando por completo la locura de la situación. No me pregunté como es que había llegado hasta aquí, ni tampoco que había pasado con Ganon. Solo permanecí tumbado._

_Sentí__ como alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba, pero como no podía mover ni la cabeza me limite a esperar. El sujeto se detuvo justo enfrente de mi, sus pies estaban descalzos y parecía tener unos pantalones blancos. No sabia lo que era, pero resulto ser muy diminuto. Intente alzar los ojos para verlo con mas claridad pero al final no hizo falta, pues el mismo se agacho dejándome ver sus ojos, o lo que simulaba serlo._

_Ya entonces pude alzarme y alejarme con sumo cuidado de Él, pues el horror me resulto inmenso y desesperante; Y en un acto de reflejo desenvaina mi equipo, espada y escudo. Él solo se limito a mirarme por otro momento, analizando con los dos huecos vacíos de su cara, y entonces fijo su vista sobre el cielo, el cual era de un azul soñador cual daba un toque de tranquilidad al lugar._

_Su visto volvió fijarse en mi, y entonces el ser pronuncio unas palabras, haciendo que todo se tornara de un negro profundo abruptamente, aplastando todo el aspecto que el lugar tenia por uno mas tenebroso. Todo esto mientras reía de una manera demencial._

_En la oscuridad, dos ojos gigantes, completamente llenos de furia se abrieron violentamente, y todo empezó a temblar._

_"Has encontrado un terrible destino..."_

* * *

Link abrió sus ojos lentamente y se mantuvo posado sobre el árbol unos momentos.

Había decidido descansar durante la noche, pues había pasado todo el día buscando a los Koroks que se habían llevado la Ocarina, sin éxito. Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidió no acampar en el suelo firme, pues temía que algún monstruo del bosque lo atacara. Así que se subió en un árbol y se acomodo en una rama, clavando con mucha fuerza su Espada en el tronco para que estuviera mas cómodo. En una rama superior colgó el arco junto con una pequeña bolsa que llevaba sus bombas. El gancho también lo clavo en alguna rama mas elevada, y lo acomodo para que se enganchara junto con un cinturón de pecho del cual colgaban cinco mascaras.

El cinturón era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, y alzando una mano logro alcanzarlo con suma facilidad. Analizo cada una de las mascaras hasta llegar a la ultima y se le quedo viendo con ojos apacibles.

"Por qué sera que, aun después de muerto, sigues causando tantos problemas? Eh, Majora?"

Por un momento le pareció ver que el trozo de madera le devolvía la mirada...

* * *

Link caminaba en medio de un arroyo que a primera vista le había parecido bastante pequeño, pero que resulto ser tan hondo como para alcanzar la cintura del héroe, quien ahora se encontraba totalmente incomodo con la situación mientras avanzaba. Se había forzado a pasar por ahí tras dar varias vueltas, y cuando noto que el arroyo pasaba por un manjar de arboles en lo que resultaba ser un pasaje inexplorado no tuvo de otra mas que ir por ahí.

A simple vista se daba cuenta que el bosque había sido mucho más pequeño en tiempos pasados, y que aún se encontraba expandiendose. Tras varias horas de caminata alcanzo una planta superior; Digo, literalmente alcanzo una planta gigante, y por mera curiosidad y nostalgia decidió posarse sobre ella, haciendo que la planta se estirara alcanzando una zona superior del bosque prohibido. Fue entonces cuando el héroe del tiempo decidió descansar, y sentándose en el pasto saco un pequeño frasco con leche.

mientras lo bebia no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño, no era que le extrañase en sí la pesadilla, pues no era la primera; Recientemente Majora había comenzado a manifestarse cada vez que descansaba, y le daba la sensación que no era únicamente cuando cerraba sus ojos. Eso era algo que lo hacia pensar mucho, mas no preocuparse, pues sabia que su enemigo ya no podía hacerle nada y eso era un hecho comprobado.

Un pensamiento llevo a otro, y sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar el día en que obtuvo la mascara, y las palabras de cierto vendedor hicieron eco en su mente...

_"Tu! Eres el chico de la otra vez... veo que has crecido bastante! jeje, Que se te ofrece?"_

_"No debí confiar en ti, vendedor de mascaras. Me engañaste aquella vez, pero ahora he venido a enmendar mi error. Escuchame! tienes que darme la mascara de Majora. NO PUEDES RESTAURAR SUS PODERES!"_

_"Restaurar? No, chico. Sus poderes nunca desaparecieron! solo sellaste a la bestia que llevaba dentro, pero la mascara aún sigue siendo... especial. Y eso es algo que jamas podrás quitarle"_

_"Entonces la destruiré, y ya no habrá nada que temer"_

_"Destruirla? No, eso seria peor! La maldad que lleva dentro se esparciría por todo el mundo, y el mundo mismo se llenaría de caos y muerte. Es eso lo que quieres? Yo creo que no, jeje. Si me disculpas, estoy en medio de un viaje..."_

_"Sea como sea, no puedo dejar que te lleves esa mascara"_

_"Y...que planeas hacer?"_

_"Lo lamento mucho..."_

Link sacudió su cabeza, evitando pensar en lo que había ocurrido después de eso. Volvió a guardar el pequeño frasco y se levanto, estirandose un poco para quitar todo rastro de flojera. Decidió retomar la caminata siguiendo una hilera de arbustos pequeños que conducían a lo que parecía ser una cueva; No lo pensó dos veces y se fue por ahí, ya que los otros caminos (Uno que iba cuesta arriba y otro que volvía a bajar) no le parecían nada alentadores. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando el camino le llevo a una parte exterior del bosque, dejando ver el inmenso y hermoso mar que rodeaba la isla. Link mantuvo su mirada calmada y esbozo una sonrisa, disfrutando de las cálidas brisas que el océano le traía. El camino lo había llevado a un saliente, del cual ya no se podía avanzar y por lo tal tendría que dar media vuelta para seguir explorando. Sin embargo decidió relajarse un poco ante la vista tan apaciguadora, siendo que llevaba ya días encerrado dentro del endemoniado lugar.

Tras mirar mas determinadamente los alrededores de la isla pudo notar un barco que se iba aproximando. Hizo nota mental sobre esto, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Sin mas, decidió regresar sobre sus pasos...

* * *

"ANCLA SUELTA!"

Finalmente, tras dos días de viaje, por fin habían alcanzado su destino, Forest Haven. El trayecto había sido relativamente corto para lo que usualmente estaban acostumbrados, pero la verdad era que la incesable ansia de llegar a la isla los había estado consumiendo a todos ellos desde que partieron de OutSet, por lo cual se sintieron como si hubiesen pasado años desde la ultima vez que tocaron tierra. Cuando lograron visualizarla la isla casi saltan de alegría, y bajo ordenes de Tetra dejaron caer el ancla unos cuantos metros cerca del pequeño camino exterior de la isla, dado que la misma no poseia playa.

Se les hacia un poco raro denominar a la isla como tal, pues realmente era un trozo de tronco gigante con varias sub estructuras interiores, y cual primer vestigio de tierra estaba básicamente empastado. Tal caso era diferente en la isla hermana de Forest Haven, El Bosque Prohibido, cuya única entrada al interior de la inmensa mazmorra era un saliente que se asomaba por muy encima del nivel del mar, haciendo que la única forma de llegar hasta ahí sea volando.

"Bien" Dijo Tetra, quien analizaba con un catalejo la susodicha entrada "Fue ahí donde viste a Link, no?"

"Si" Asintió Quill, quien permaneció sereno, observando de igual manera el mismo punto.

"Bien" Repitió "Alguna idea de como vamos a entrar ahí?"

El Rito suspiro "Supongo que podría llevarlos hasta allá arriba...uno a uno" Dijo Quill, y mientras hablaba su animo iba decayendo, imaginando el peso de algunos de los piratas.

Ante la idea Aryll se río, provocando que toda la tripulación pirata hiciera lo mismo, salvo Tetra, quien nisiquiera se inmuto. Dando un largo suspiro se volteo para encarar a sus compañeros.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer; Zuko! Tu te quedas aquí a cuidar la nave"

El aludido asintió.

"Senza, Nudge; Ustedes vayan a Forest Haven y preguntenle al Arbol Deku sobre Link. Es probable que sepa algo, Entendido? una vez terminen de hablar con él se regresan al barco y esperan a que volvamos"

"Si! Capitana!"

"Por ultimo. Aryll, Gonzo, Mako, Niko, Quill y yo nos dirigiremos al bosque prohibido"

"Como usted diga, capitana!" Los aludidos asintieron, excepto uno.

"Un momento!" Protesto Quill "Ya pudiste haberlos dividido mejor! O acaso pretendes que lleve cargando media tripulación hasta allá arriba!?"

"Si" Le contesto Tetra, como si nada "Algún problema?"

"N-no..." Y para su desgracia, el cartero se había acostumbrado a obedecer las ordenes de la capitana sin poner mucha resistencia, pues aprendió que todo a la larga seria inútil, como bien lo sabían los piratas.

"Entonces andando!" Tras dichas palabras los piratas empezaron a bajar con cuidado los botes, dividiendose en dos grupos tal cual Tetra los había ordenado anteriormente y separándose en sus respectivos destinos. Con cuidado, el grupo de Tetra se iba acercando a la mazmorra, pues había un pequeño ciclón que rondaba por la misma haciendo que se les dificultara aproximarse mucho a la isla. Al final tuvieron que ser llevados por Quill mucho antes de lo esperado, y la ahora mas larga distancia de vuelo hizo que casi soltara a Gonzo cuando lo estaba llevando.

"Lo que no entiendo es que casi me sueltas a mi!" Le gruño Tetra una vez estuvieron todos seguros en el saliente. Mientras Quill transportaba a Tetra se imaginaba soltarla a modo de venganza por el mal trato; Pero su imaginación pudo mas y literalmente casi la deja caer al agua.

"Lo lamento" Dijo Quill, aunque la forma en la cual profirió las palabras no dejaban entrever si de verdad lo sentía o no.

"...Da igual" Y con eso, Tetra se dirigió hacia la pequeña entrada, un pequeño túnel que abría paso hacia el interior del lugar, siendo inmediatamente seguida por los demás. El camino por el cual tuvieron que cruzar era poco espacioso, por lo que Quill y Gonzo tuvieron problemas al pasar y varias veces tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar una malformación del pasadizo, aunque el segundo no fue tan precavido como el primero, llegando a chocar varias veces con las mismas. Ademas, había musgo y diversas plantas que se les cruzaban al tiempo que caminaban, haciendo aun mas incomodo el transcurrir por ahí. Una vez salieron del túnel no les dio tiempo de alegrarse, pues se encontraron con una "sala" espaciosa, rodeada de arboles, arbustos y plantas; Pero mas que todo **monstruos**.

Para la suerte de nuestros aventureros, se trataba solamente de pequeños _Slimes_, variados en colores aunque mayoritariamente verdes, y no hubiesen presentado un gran problema si no fuese por el gran numero que había de ellos. Pronto las pequeñas criaturas notaron la presencia de los piratas, a los cuales Tetra alerto para que se prepararan.

"Con que esta era la razón por la cual tuve que cargarlos a todos ustedes; Querías estar preparada por si algo como esto ocurría!" Dijo Quill, dirigiendose a Tetra.

"Si, después de todo es una mazmorra. Aunque para ser honestos..." Decía mientras mirada despectivamente a las criaturas "Me esperaba algo mejor"

"Apenas hemos llegado; Tu solo aguanta a que nos adentremos un poco"

Tetra río ante el comentario del Rito "No te emociones, pájaro! No estamos aquí para divertirnos" Entonces volteo a ver a Aryll, quien se encontraba detrás de Niko preguntándose que hacer, pues la niña jamas había estado en una batalla.

"Aryll! Quédate detrás de Niko y mantente segura"

"S-Si!"

"Niko, cuida a Aryll. No quiero que le pase Nada!"

"Si! Capitana!"

Tetra se volvió a voltear hacia donde los Slimes. Mientras hacia esto, uno de ellos de color azul se lanzo hacia su dirección con suma velocidad, con toda la intención de dañar a la pirata. Pero Tetra era mas rápida. Corrió a su encuentro y saco su daga, y en un movimiento fugaz logro cortar a la bestia en dos, haciendo que desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al igual que los otros, ella estaba decidida a encontrar a su amigo, y el deseo de volverlo a ver jamas había desaparecido. Si, había veces en las cuales ella caía en la idea de que Link se había ido para siempre, pero igualmente se sobreponía. La ausencia del chico le había causado mucho dolor. Ahora por fin tenia una pista que seguir para encontrarlo, y no iba a dejar que se le escapara.

"Bien"

* * *

_Estocada, golpe vertical, golpe horizontal, golpe vertical, estocada._

El _Héroe del Tiempo_ se encontraba caminando por el bosque prohibido, y llevaba un largo rato desde que había perdido sentido de la orientación y se encontraba dando vueltas por la mazmorra. Mientras se movía por el lugar se le aproximaban todo tipo de monstruos, aunque la verdad era que ni se preocupaba mucho por ellos. En ningún momento se detenía, pues a la par de que caminaba sacaba su espada y los repelía con facilidad, tomándole tan solo un par de movimientos con la espada para acabar con la vida incluso de los mas fuertes.

_Estocada, golpe vertical, golpe horizontal, golpe vertical, estocada_

_Hmn? Este se defendió_. Pero el alardeo del monstruo no duro mucho, pues un rápido golpe vertical de Link termino con su vida.

De pronto, una planta carnívora creció a su lado y le ataco, pero Link se hizo a un lado muy rápidamente, esquivando con éxito el atentado; Dio una vuelta y efectúo un golpe lateral, cortando a su adversario y provocándole la derrota.

_Este lugar esta repleto de monstruos..._

Siguió caminando como si nada, pero unos chillidos empezaron a llamar su atención, y distinguiendo que eran Slimes decidió acercarse para ver que ocurría. Pronto pudo notar un sonido de espadas, lo cual hizo que apresurara su paso.

Sin embargo se detuvo, recordando su objetivo y las posibles consecuencias que el acto de curiosidad podría causarle. Un Stalfos apareció detrás de Él, y en un reflejo le estampo un golpe en la cara, eliminando al esqueleto. Tras eso volvió a mirar hacia donde el sonido se producía.

_No debería... Nadie debe saber de mi_. Y tomo otra dirección, dispuesto a alejarse del lugar donde se producía los sonidos.

Aunque, nuevamente, lo volvió a pensar, y girando sobre sí volvió a acercarse hacia donde se libraba la batalla. Se asomo entre unos arbustos, revelando que se encontraba unos pisos mas arriba de donde se situaba el combate, y pudo confirmar para su orgullo que se trataban efectivamente de Slimes. _No deberían de tener ningún problema con esos bichos_. Sin embargo, tras observar lo que ocurría no pudo hacer otra cosa que abofetearse mentalmente.

Tetra se agacho, esquivando dos Slimes que saltaron para atacarla, y como resultado chocaron entre ellos. Aparentemente eso fue suficiente para que ambos desaparecieran en un humo negro. Gonzo tenia problemas con dos Slimes amarillos, que emitían una fuerte descarga de electricidad cada 5 segundos, por lo que no podía acercarse para golpearlos. Niko, Mako y Aryll ya hace mucho que se habían subido a unos arboles para evitar todo el lío, pues a ambos piratas les costaba luchar y a la vez defender a la niña, que mas de una vez casi fue alcanzada por una de las bestias. Con todo y buscando seguir apoyando a sus amigos, Aryll iba arrancando frutas del mismo y las arrojaba a los que se acercaban, acción que pronto Mako y Niko copiaron, eliminando a uno que otro Slime.

Tetra esquivaba facilmente a los Slimes, los cuales se habían agrupado y rodeado a la pirata tras notar la facilidad con la cual los eliminaba. Debido a la complexión física de Tetra, le era fácil moverse entre sus enemigos, haciendo cortes con su daga entre sus movimientos y logrando desaparecer uno a uno a las criaturas. de vez en cuando se encontraba atrapada en un ataque, pero siempre conseguía una forma de salir del aprieto ya sea saltando fuera de ahí o eliminando a sus adversarios. Hacia fintas en casi todos sus movimientos, una manía que casi la caracterizaba.

Quill se dirigió a ayudar a Gonzo, quien había logrado eliminar a uno de los Slimes con su espada, pero el otro le había proporcionado una descarga que hizo que la soltara y ahora corría. Por unos momentos considero ayudar a Tetra, pero vio que ella se estaba valiendo por si sola, habiendo eliminado a la mayoría de los monstruos con una facilidad increíble, demostrando su gran habilidad con la daga.

Quill recogió la espada de Gonzo y espero hasta cruzarse en su camino para poder dársela, pues él mismo no tenia experiencia con las armas. Con un rápido movimiento de mano logro dejársela en su palma, tan rápido que ni el mismo Gonzo la noto.

"Tu espada, idiota!"

"Ah? AH!?"

El Slime aprovecho la oportunidad al ver que Gonzo se había distraído, y electrocuto ferozmente al pirata. Ante el ataque Gonzo retrocedió unos pasos y cayo sentado, soltando la espada. Pronto el Slime volvió a picar al pirata, haciendo que este se levantara rápidamente y se echara a correr nuevamente, con la pequeña criatura detrás de Él persiguiéndole. Quill intento recuperar la espada nuevamente, pero en su intento otro Slime se le acerco y lo electrocuto; Solo que el pinchazo fue mucho mas fuerte que los otros, y dejo aturdido al Rito lo suficiente como para que un segundo ataque lo dejara tendido sobre el suelo. Cosa que ocurrió, de hecho.

_Como...? No pueden ser tan patéticos!_ Pensó el Héroe del Tiempo._ Estos sujetos no durarían ni dos minutos contra Ganondorf o Majora.._

Luego se fijo en Tetra, quien era la unica que estaba luchando decentemente, e incluso considero que se estaba esforzando demasiado en contra de las simples criaturas. _Ella sí que sabe defenderse_.

Se levanto de entre las plantas, dispuesto a marcharse definitivamente de ese lugar y retomar su búsqueda. _No tengo nada de qué preocuparme._ Y con ese pensamiento se fue caminando por donde había venido.

* * *

"Tontos! Apenas acabamos de llegar y ya están haciendo que me lamente por haberlos traído!" Dijo Tetra en voz alta a Quill y Gonzo. Hubo un momento en que hasta la misma Capitana se había cansado de ver como Gonzo huía del Slime, y esperando el momento justo, ataco a la criatura cortándola levemente por atrás, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer.

Luego fue por Quill, y vio como este intentaba levantarse tras el ataque del otro Slime, pero la misma criatura se había quedado a su lado; Y cada vez que el Rito intentaba moverse o algo, este simplemente le volvía a picar y hacia que el hombre volviera a quedarse tieso, repitiendo el proceso cada vez que atentaba algún movimiento.

Tetra se acerco y pateo a la criatura, enviándola por los aires. Y una vez que ambos hombres estuvieron de pie y se habían recuperado de las pequeñas heridas -gracias a una poción roja que habían llevado- Tetra decidió "evaluar" su desempeño.

"Por Hylia! Es que no se puede ser mas patético!" Decía Tetra, fijándose en Gonzo. "Te has enfrentado a cosas más grandes; Más grandes que _tu,_ inclusive. Ahora explicame..." Cruzo sus brazos, haciendo que Gonzo se tornara todavía mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba "Como es que un simple bicharro te haya hecho correr en círculos como una niñita?"

"Yo..." El pirata intentaba formular una respuesta que lograra calmar a la joven pirata, pero el nada imponente hombre sabia que no iba a cambiar nada, dado que no era la primera vez que pasaba por esta situación (Para muy a su disgusto).

Bajo la cabeza, no cabía en sí de lo avergonzado que estaba "Yo...Baje la guardia, capitana" Confeso finalmente.

Tetra parpadeo "Quieres decirme que un pequeño, DIMINUTO Slime te ha hecho correr como Niko (**HEY!**) únicamente porque bajaste la guardia?" Gonzo asintió "Y qué? No podías simplemente tomar tu espada del suelo y volver a enfrentarlo?"

"Me...desespere"

"Y? Ni que fuera la primera vez! No puede ser que eso te haya hecho correr así, Gonzo"

"...me dio miedo"

"El Slime?"

"...Si"

Tetra volvió a parpadear "Me... estas diciendo que...eres un idiota?"

"...Si?"

Por primera vez en su vida (honestamente no) Tetra sintió ganas de darse una bofetada en la cara. Contrario a lo que pensaba su compañero y amigo ella no buscaba ridiculizarlo públicamente; Si no únicamente que admitiera su error en vez de ocultarlo. Aunque claro, sus declaraciones solamente generaban preguntas a la pirata y ella no era del tipo de personas que dejaba pasar algo por alto; Y esto la había impresionado.

"De verdad, Gonzo. No puedo creerlo! Se supone que eres un pirata experimentado! Que hubiese pasado si en vez de Slime hubiesen sido Bokoblins, o algo peor!?"

"Lo siento!"

"Sera mejor que estes más atento desde ahora!"

"Si!"

Quill estaba tranquilo mientras esperaba su turno, consciente de que su actuación había sido incluso peor que la de Gonzo, pues el pirata al menos logro acabar con dos de los monstruos. Él ni eso. La cosa no le afectaba mucho, pues el Rito era simplemente un cartero, y contrario a las creencias populares debido a su postura imponente y desafiante, nunca antes había estado en una batalla. _Mejor será que me acostumbre a esto, a rodar por el suelo..._

Tetra giro su cabeza bruscamente para encarar a Quill, y el mismo se sobresalto un poco al verla a los ojos, pero logro recuperar la postura casi instantáneamente. Se observaron por unos segundos fijamente antes de que la capitana suspirara finalmente. No parecía molesta; Mas bien, tenia una mirada de comprensión sobre Quill, como si entendiera lo que acababa de pasar por la cabeza del hombre.

"Bien, estad mas atentos de ahora en adelante" Fue lo único que Tetra dijo, para sorpresa de Gonzo, y dandole una mirada general al grupo. Quill también se sorprendió por esto, pero no hizo preguntas. Cada vez no entendía mas el comportamiento de Tetra, pero poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de que no hacia falta. Ya se había decidido a confiar en ella y punto._ A rodar por el suelo, a que me den una paliza... Con tal de encontrarlo, y pedir perdón _

"Y que hay de nosotros?" Dijo Aryll, hablando también por Mako y Niko "Lo hicimos bien?"

Tetra sonrío apaciblemente "Si, hicieron un gran trabajo" _Aunque bien los otros dos pudieron haber luchado con sus armas, que bien que les falta ejercicio_.

Aryll le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose mas que realizada por el día, aunque no quito de su mente el hecho de que podían encontrarse cosas peores. Y subirse a los arboles para lanzar fruta no iba a servir para siempre.

Mako y Niko solo se miraron extrañados por unos segundos, pero decidieron dejar las cosas ser como estaban, y es que la capitana no felicitaba a alguien todo los días y menos a ellos, por lo que se sentían de lo mas especial por ello.

"Sigamos entonces"

El grupo se junto, y liderados por Tetra avanzaron por el bosque prohibido. el camino se elevaba y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una puerta de madera, la cual estaba cubierta por unas lianas de las que sobresalía una especia de planta carnívora que se cerraba cuando se acercaban, envolviéndose en una especie de manto inquebrantable.

No se tardaron mucho en descubrir que debían atacarlo desde la distancia, y así lo hicieron. Una vez atravesaron la puerta se encontraron con la sala principal de la mazmorra, cubierta por un basto mar de arboles y enredaderas, los cuales daban paso a diferentes caminos entre los troncos que se situaban por el centro del lugar, alejandose de las paredes de piedra y madera. Notaron que el bosque era mucho más inmenso de lo cual era anteriormente, pues desde el exterior se veía igual que antaño. Al alzar los ojos percibieron que se hallaban en un piso bastante bajo comparado con el limite, el cual se extendía muy por encima de todos lo miembros del grupo, haciendo que la multitud dudara si acaso tenia final.

Eso sin tomar en cuenta que probablemente cada "sala" del bosque podría ser de un tamaño variado, y que también habían pisos inferiores en la inmensa mazmorra. Decidieron no separarse, y tomar el camino de la izquierda, pues este se mostraba mas amigable y espacioso que los demás. Las hojas de los arboles tapaban la vista al techo, y al acabo de unos minutos divisaron lo que parecía una cueva; Dando paso a un pasadizo que se volvía a abrir en otra sala, mucho mas pequeña que la anterior y sin arboles, dejando solo el pasto oscuro y algunos arbusto.

Había un arrollo situado justo al lado de un pequeño matorral, y los piratas aprovecharon la oportunidad para guardar el agua en diversos frascos. Viendo que el lugar era cerrado y que no había ningún monstruo, Tetra decidió tomar la oportunidad para que descansaran un poco antes de dar media vuelta y tomar otro de los caminos.

"Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?" Profirió Mako una vez todos se hallaban cómodos.

La pregunta hizo que el pirata se ganara la mirada de todos "Qué dices, hombre? Vamos tras Link!" Le respondio Gonzo, señalando lo obvio. Mako solo sonrío, generando cierta duda en su compañero.

Para la sorpresa de todos, fue Tetra quien respondio "Nuestra meta es encontrar a Link, es cierto. Sin embargo, hay que ser realistas" Y entonces miro a Aryll, quien le respondio con una mirada curiosa "Y es que es bastante probable que Link ya no se encuentre aquí"

Antes de que Aryll o Gonzo pudieran decir algo, fue el mismo Niko quien hablo, o mejor dicho, grito "Entonces para que hemos venido hasta aquí!?"

"Calla!" Dijo Quill, casi susurrando "Recuerdas donde estamos? No hagas tanto ruido o atraerás a los monstruos!"

Niko trago algo de saliva antes de asentir torpemente. El Bosque Prohibido no solo se había vuelto mas grande con el tiempo, si no también más peligroso. Y la inmensidad de monstruos que ahora abundaban en él parecían seguir incrementando a la par que el bosque se expandía. Hasta ahora solo se habían enfrentado a un grupo de Slimes, pero sabían que se encontrarían con bestias más grandes y peligrosas.

"Deben de estar mas atentos, y se los digo enserio. No sabemos que es lo que nos espera mas adentro del bosque, y no quiero que se repita lo de los Slimes" Dijo Tetra, recalcando la seriedad de su misión "Sean valientes"

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Niko" Volvió a hablar Tetra, cambiando de Tema rápidamente para evitar cualquier contacto emocional por parte de Gonzo "Aun si no encontramos a Link, es bastante probable que sí encontremos algo que nos guíe a Él"

"Que quieres decir?" Volvió a inquirí Niko. De pronto todos apoyaron las palabras del muchacho.

"Es facil" Dijo Tetra "Link vino aquí por alguna razón. De igual manera nosotros vamos a explorar el bosque en busca de pistas que nos ayuden a descifrar su objetivo, y si sabemos que es lo que busca también sabemos a donde ir. Lo mas probable es que vino a buscar algo, pues dicen que este bosque posee una diversidad ecológica única en todo el gran mar"

"Dices que lo que Link busca es una planta?" Dijo Quill.

"No necesariamente, solo les estoy dando un ejemplo; Bueno, Link no es precisamente el ser mas cuidadoso del mundo, así que probablemente habrá dejado un rastro que seguir, o se habrá llevado algo que nos diga hacia a donde se dirige ahora"

"Como?" Dijo Aryll. Tetra le sonrío a la muchacha antes de responderle.

"Si se llevo algo, lo mas probable es que sea...Unico. Saber lo que se llevo nos puede decir a donde pudo haber ido después, aunque voy a admitir que no siempre es efectivo. Supongamos que alguien quiere formar un acuerdo con un mercader itinerante, para hacer dicho acuerdo necesitarías alguna mercancía rara, no es así?" Todos asintieron "Bueno, tu no vas a ir por ahí buscando lo que sea; Uno va a un lugar en especifico! Y vas a ese lugar porque sabes que ahí hay algo raro"

"Ya veo" Dijo Quill, cortando a Tetra y ganando la atención de los demás. Se le veía pensativo, y aunque la pirata tenia intenciones de seguir hablando espero a ver si el Rito decía algo.

"Según lo que dices, aquí debe haber algo en concreto, y ese algo hizo que Link viniese aquí. Y No tiene que ser precisamente una cosa, no es así?"

"Exacto; Puede ser inclusive un lugar. En fin..." Tetra dio una pausa antes de continuar "Una vez obtenido el objeto especial regresas junto al mercante, no es así? No puedes vender algo a cualquiera, pues no todos lo ven con el mismo valor. En efecto, vas a un sitio _especifico_, y de igual manera así lo hará Link. Ya sea un objeto o un lugar, de seguro es algo especial y único"

Aryll se levanto emocionada "Vamos! no perdamos más tiempo aquí!"

Tetra asintió, y luego dio un breve suspiro "Analicen todo a su alrededor; Si ven que algo parece faltar, no lo pasen por alto! pues a veces lo que parece pequeño resulta ser bastante grande. Recuerden que esta es la única pista que tenemos para hallar a Link, y si es necesario pasaremos días hasta encontrar algún indicio!"

Y nuevamente todos asintieron, algunos mas motivados que otros. Niko parecía ser el más desolado por la noticia "D-Dias!? Pero...y que hay si Senza y Nudge averiguaron algo!"

"Lo dudo" fue Quill el que hablo "Cuando estuve aquí la ultima vez, después de ver a Link fui directo hacia donde estaba el Arbol Deku. No sabia nada acerca de Él y es mas, incluso fue incrédulo!"

Esta era nueva información para algunos, salvo para Tetra y Gonzo. En alguna de sus conversaciones con el Rito el tema había surgido, y entonces Tetra se entero que Él había intentado buscar a Link en la mazmorra por su propia cuenta, pero tuvo que retirarse ante la presencia de las criaturas. Gonzo les escucho hablar de ello.

Estuvieron ahi un buen rato antes de volver a la sala principal y elegir otro camino, esta vez tomaron el camino de la derecha ignorando nuevamente el pasadizo del centro, el cual no era nada atractivo para ellos pues estaba cubierto de neblina, y la misma no les dejaba divisar la longitud exacta que tenia.

Esta vez el bosque los llevo por un único sendero rodeado por paredes de piedra. Los arboles desaparecieron pronto por detrás de ellos y el suelo se empezaba elevar. Pronto se impresionaron al notar que las paredes de piedra se terminaban dejando un espacio abierto, aunque no mucho, en donde una fuente de agua salía de una grieta. El camino comenzó a elevarse en espiral, rodeado por agua proveniente de la fuente, y los llevaba hacia una planta superior del bosque. Siguieron avanzando por ahí y se movieron entre los arboles que volvían a surgir. Caminaron por varias horas, observando cualquier detalle y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para recoger algún fruto que comer, o para reabastecer las botellas de agua. De mas esta decir que se encontraron con varios enemigos durante el transcurso, pero estos fueron derrotados con suma facilidad por Tetra o Gonzo, quien intentaba impresionar a la pirata desde el asunto de los Slimes. Tuvieron que hacer cara a diversos grupos de Abrojos en el bosque, plantas carnívoras y Peahats.

El mayor de los peligros fue un Stalfos, el cual logro lanzar por los aires a Gonzo de un golpe. El ataque le resulto muy doloroso, pero aun así se levanto y cargo contra el Stalfos, logrando estrellarlo contra un tronco y hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Tetra fue la que logro aplastar el cráneo justo a tiempo, evitando que la criatura recobrara su forma.

Luego se enfrentaron con los molestos Miniblins, los cuales parecían nunca acabarse; Sin embargo, no representaron gran dificultad para el grupo, e incluso Aryll les hacia cara a los bichejos. No fue hasta que unos Keese (Los murciélagos) pasaran rápidamente, ignorando completamente la presencia de la tripulación, para que estos levantaran la guardia nuevamente. Quill les alerto para que se ocultaran entre unos arbustos, y justo cuando todos ya se encontraban escondidos es que divisaron a una especie de Blin gigante pasar. Tan pronto como vino se fue, y el grupo decidió estar mas atentos por si regresaba.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para ellos, y para cuando la noche volvió a caer ya se encontraban muy lejos de la entrada, en una sala que por mucho había sido la recompensa del día.

Habían llegado a ella por medio de un estrecho pasaje de arboles, y esta se abría en un circulo rodeada por los mismos en un pasto brillante y verde, muy diferente al del resto del lugar, y el camino se reanudaba por otro sendero entre los arboles. Habían decidido acampar ahí hasta que la noche pasara, pero fue hasta que terminaron de acomodarse que Aryll noto algo diferente en uno de los robles.

Había uno en especial, mas grande que los demás. Muchas de sus ramas estaban algo caídas, como si hubieran aguantado el peso de algo. Ademas, en el centro del roble destacaba una gran hendidura.

"Esto no parece ser hecho por algún monstruo, es mas... Parece como si hubiesen clavado una espada aquí" Dijo Tetra.

"Quieres decir que...!"

Tetra volteo para encarar al grupo, pero en especial a Aryll por lo que había dicho, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

"Si, debió ser Él" Y dichas palabras casi hicieron que los piratas dieran un grito de victoria. Con todo, Tetra no parecía lo bastante convencida. _Quien más se atrevería a entrar aquí, si no Él?... Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto_

Con todo preparado, el grupo decidió descansar por la noche acomodados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que habían hecho, lo cual era muy al pesar de Quill, pues temía que el fuego traería alguna criatura. Unicamente Gonzo y Mako se mantuvieron despiertos para alertar cualquier emboscada por parte de las criaturas del bosque, y luego se turnarían con Niko y Quill para descansar.

A diferencia del dia, la noche paso muy rápidamente, y con suerte ningún monstruo les ataco en el transcurso de la misma. Tetra fue la primera en despertad para acompañar a Quill y Gonzo, quien se mantuvo despierto debido a que no consiguieron despertar a Niko. Tetra gruño ante esto, y viendo que el sol comenzaba a salir, decidió dejar que Gonzo descansara, pues temía que el agotamiento de su compañero les entorpeciera el día. Apago el fuego una vez Gonzo logro dormirse y se sentó al lado de Quill.

"Me pregunto... estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Profirió Quill, una vez la pirata se acomodo a su lado. Tetra le dirigió la mirada algo sorprendida por las palabras del Rito, y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

"Sabes?" Volvió a reír un poco mas "Ayer me hice la misma pregunta, cuando vimos el árbol ese..."

"No estas seguro de que fuera Él, no?" Pregunto Quill. Tetra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro casi inmediatamente.

Espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar "No sé. Quizás lo haya hecho otra persona, pero me parece bastante improbable. Digo, quien se atrevería pisar este lugar?"

"Nosotros?" Dijo Quill, intentando elevar un poco el ánimo "Solo nosotros estamos tan locos como para venir hasta acá; Y sin embargo, tenemos nuestra buena razón"

"Si..."

"Yo tampoco estoy seguro de si fue Él" Volvió a decir Quill, al ver que Tetra no decía nada "Pero yo sé lo que vi. Ademas, es bastante coincidencia, no?"

"Eso fue lo que yo pensé!" Dijo Tetra, elevando un poco la voz "Pero de nuevo... Hubo algo que no se sentía bien. No sé... Supongo que no debí haber dado por sentado que fue Link quien hizo la hendidura del tronco. Pude habernos dado falsas esperanzas"

Esta vez fue el turno de Quill para reír "Qué dices! No he sido yo quien ha clamado haber visto a Link, sin ninguna prueba? Debería agradecerles por su confianza en primer lugar, pues este es un asunto delicado" Entonces sonrío "No miento, pero hasta yo hubiera tenido cierta duda y desconfianza si no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia"

"No estoy seguro de como terminara esta aventura, no soy tan optimista. Pero quiero encontrar a Link, y solo eso hace falta" Termino de decir Quill, ante la mirada perpleja de Tetra, pues nunca había visto al Hombre expresarse de tal manera. Usualmente era al revea, Tetra causando cierto Shock en Quill al descubrir ciertas facetas de la personalidad de la pirata, pero ahora había sucedido todo lo contrario.

No había burlas, ni altanería. Solo sinceridad.

Y una sonrisa.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas antes de que todos estuvieran completamente despiertos. Inclusive Gonzo, quien seguía diciendo que podía mantenerse en pie a pesar de haber dormido considerablemente menos que los demás. Tetra no le dijo nada a Niko, no todavía. Iba a esperar para tomar al chico desprevenido, y si el mismo ya se encontraba algo asustado por su desobediencia entonces lo dejaría sufrir un buen rato por ello.

Pronto advirtieron que estaban hambrientos, y sacaron algunas cosas para poder desayunar. Sin embargo y para su desgracia no había agua, pues el día anterior se la habían bebido toda. Así que uno tendría que ir y tomar algunas botellas a buscar agua para que pudieran desayunar a gusto, y Tetra fue quien se ofreció a ello.

Antes notando que nadie quería hacerlo.

"No te alejes demasiado. Si no hay un arroyo o algo, te regresas; Y si te tardas vamos por ti"

"Si, ya! Voy a estar bien, Gonzo, ni que no supiera cuidarme sola. Volveré pronto con algo de agua así que vayan desayunando. Y **No** toques mi comida Niko!" Dijo Tetra antes de irse, adentrandose por la otra salida de la sala, aquella que todavía no habían explorado. Había escogido ir por ahí dado al hecho de que por el otro lado no encontraría agua limpia si no hasta caminar muy lejos, y tenia la esperanza de que mas adelante hubiera un arroyo o algo a menor distancia.

Camino por poco tiempo, y moviendose por algunas plantas noto que sus plegarias fueron respondidas. Pues logro divisar un pequeño arroyo entre algunos arboles. Saco algunas botellas de su _alforja de aventurero_, una especie de bolsa que había logrado adquirir hace algún tiempo, y se iba a disponer a recoger el agua cuando vio que **alguien** mas estaba ahí. Y en su sorpresa casi deja caer las botellas.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Él y comprobar que era real, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no quería responderle. Se había quedado paralizada entre las ramas y arbustos mientras observaba.

Frente al arroyo se encontraba un hombre mayor, alto y rubio, vestido con esos ropajes verdes inconfundibles, y con el casi ridículamente característico gorro que siempre llevaba. Tenia puesto una capa que le llegaba la los pie, en la cual el símbolo de la Trifuerza resaltaba en un amarillo decadente. Estaba solamente de pie ante el arroyo, observándolo con tranquilidad y sin sentido del tiempo, pues aunque la pirata no lo sabia, ya llevaba mas de dos horas en la misma posición.

Tetra no podia divisar el rostro de Link, así que se movió un poco para poder hacerlo, sintiéndose por alguna razón desconfiada. Pero ya desde antes podía notar que había algo mal con él. Ella sabia que Link también debió haber crecido y madurado con el tiempo, al igual que ella; Pero este Link que observaba se veía demasiado mayor...

Cuando logro observar el rostro, percibió con alivio que el chico aun seguía observando las aguas con total calma, sin alertar la presencia de la pirata. Tetra se impresiono al ver el rostro del héroe, notando una clara diferencia entre el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, y el niño que guardaba con aprecio en sus memorias._ De verdad se parece a Link... será la misma persona que Quill vio aquel día? no hay duda por la cual lo confundió, es casi idéntico! _Pensaba la muchacha.

_Pero este..."Link" es demasiado mayor para ser la misma persona que yo conocí, y sus ojos... hay algo extraño en este hombre. No hay manera de que sea la misma persona_

Tetra dio un suspiro mental. _Y sin embargo..._

Olvidando completamente su cometido, se perdio en sus pensamientos mientras observaba al hombre de verde, quien no distaba de hacer lo mismo con las aguas del arroyo. A pesar de estar segura de que era otra persona, Tetra se asombraba del increíble parecido con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo, cosa que no cambiaba aun por el hecho de que este hombre ya era un adulto. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la relación que podría tener este hombre con su búsqueda, y cada pregunta que se hacia le llevaba a lo mismo.

La mirada del sujeto estaba perdida, y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Tenia cierto aire de melancolía en sus ojos, como si un antiguo recuerdo no dejara de perturbarle. Las ojeras, producto de la falta de sueño, solo apoyaban mas la pequeña teoría.

Se acerco un poco y con cuidado, siendo lo mas sigilosa posible, notando con mas detalle el ropaje verde, algo sucio y demacrado, alertando que probablemente llevaba varios días en ese sitio, y que quizás haya estado luchando con alguna que otra criatura. Al acercarse más pudo divisar el mango de una espada, oculta por debajo de la capa y al alcance de su cintura. Vio un cinturón de pecho, y le pareció ver colgada de ello dos extrañas mascaras, una de un Goron y otra de un Deku.

Al notar esto Tetra retrocedió, algo perturbada por la rareza de las mascaras, las cuales parecían exageradamente reales. Mantuvo su distancia, sin despegar los ojos del guerrero y con cada segundo que pasaba solo surgían mas preguntas en su cabeza. Había perdido sentido del tiempo al igual que él, permitiendo dejar que los minutos pasaran volando mientras se encerraba en ese transe.

Tras ver que la ausencia de su capitana se prolongaba demasiado, la tripulación decidió ir a buscarla, intentando no pensar en lo peor. Tras caminar un rato por el mismo sendero lograron encontrarla, quieta e indecisa escondida detrás de unas ramas. Al notarla, inmediatamente entendieron que buscaba ocultarse tras las plantas y por ello se acercaron sigilosamente para reunirse con ella.

El grupo logro colocarse junto a ella sin ser notados ni por la misma pirata, quien se mantenía centrada en el objeto de su atención. "Señoría Tetra, esta bien?" Dijo Mako, susurrando. Tetra se sobresalto al oír a su compañero, y se avergonzó un poco al notar a toda su tripulación detrás de ella. Indecisa, dio un suspiro, y luego apunto con su dedo indice al hombre de verde. Abrieron los ojos como platos ante el descubrimiento, pero Tetra les hizo una seña para que se mantuvieran callados.

Aun así, Aryll no logro captar el mensaje "Link!?"

Todos se sobresaltaron por el grito de la muchacha, el cual fue inesperado y muy fuerte. Tetra se volteo lentamente, pensando que con suerte no habían sido descubiertos. Pero eso era ser demasiado optimista, y el hombre ya había advertido su presencia, mirándoles con cierta duda y desconfianza en sus ojos.

Aryll estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pues aun no creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos. Sin más, comenzó a moverse en dirección al héroe.

"**Espera, Aryll!**"

Pero fue muy tarde.

* * *

**_Notas: Nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado ocupado con el trabajo y otras cosas (Personales). Nuevamente actualizare mas seguido para quienes sigan esta historia. _**

**_Si puedes, _****_regalame un review! Los reviews son realmente motivadores. Siéntete libre de criticar lo que quieras, pues deseo mejorar y no hay mejor forma._**

**_(Voz interna: Eh, eh! Que no ya tienes toda la historia lista? Para que pides reviews!? _**

**_Vicious: Es que realmente uno se motiva cuando los lee, te sientes apreciado! _**

**_VI: Ah...bueno es verdad)_**

**_Que tengan un buen dia! O noche! O buena partida del Team Fortress!_**


End file.
